Accalmie et chaleurs
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: L'accalmie affaiblissaient les démons. Tous les exorcistes le savaient. Mais quel effet allait-elle avoir sur un demi-démon tel qu'Okumura Rin ? Seuls Amaimon et Mephisto le savait tout comme Kuro. Cette période avait un effet très "chaud" sur les demi-démons... Yukio, Ryuji et Shima allaient très bientôt l'apprendre car l'accalmie approchait à grands pas... YAOI/Lemons/Twincest
1. Prologue

_Bien le bonsoir/Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ma toute première fic à chapitres sur Ao no Exorcist ! Je suis nerveuse ! Cette idée lumineuse m'est venue d'un seul coup, je ne remercierais jamais assez ma puissante inspiration ! Cette fic contiendras des lemons, pleins et partout ! Alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, veuillez partir de cette page._

 _Parings : Rin x Harem (Disons le comme ça)_

 _Warning : Lemons ! Yaoi !_

 _PS : Je dédie ce chapitre à Katsumi19 qui m'a suppliée de faire du Twincest Yukio x Rin. C'est pour toi, Kat-chii !_

 _PPS : Je n'ai pas de bêta donc excusez-moi pour les fautes :)_

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture à tous._

Prologue : L'accalmie approche

L'accalmie approchait à grands pas. Beaucoup d'exorcistes attendaient cette période avec impatience. En effet pendant celle-ci, les démons se trouvaient affaiblis. L'accalmie était une période de fête pour les exorcistes n'ayant pas à utiliser de munitions pour éliminer un démon. Bien sûr une accalmie fonctionnait aussi sur les demi-démons et les êtres surnaturels. Le problème était qu'elle agissait différemment sur ces deux dernières catégories. Vraiment très peu de personnes étaient au courant de ce qu'elle faisait. Les demi-démons avaient pris l'habitude de ce cacher vu que leur partie humaine était la plus visible… Certains exorcistes avaient alors posé la question aux hauts-gradés mais aucun n'a put répondre. Pour ne courir aucun risque, il a été décidé que le fils de Satan, Okumura Rin, allait être plus étroitement surveillé que d'habitude. Dans une semaine ce sera l'accalmie. Les exorcistes ne pouvaient pas laisser le rejeton de Satan sans aucune surveillance… Heureusement, il semblerait que pour le moment il n'y avait aucun problème avec Rin. Pourtant, ceux qui étaient censés le surveiller avait une très mauvaise intuition… Le plus étrange c'est que cela ne semblait représenter aucune menace… Tout le monde l'espérait sincèrement… Il ne restait que trois misérables jours avant l'accalmie…

Rin dormait. Un léger ronflement s'échappait de sa gorge alors qu'une douce chaleur prit possession de son corps. Petit à petit elle se mit à grandir jusqu'à le faire presque mourir de chaud. Le fils de Satan eut du mal à respirer et se tortillait dans tous les sens, faisant tomber au sol sa couverture. Il avait de plus en plus chaud alors que la fenêtre ouverte laissait passer une douce et fraîche brise. La respiration de Rin se fut de plus en plus erratique et tout son corps se mit à transpirer. Le bleuté ne portait pourtant rien à part un boxer noir et il avait de plus en plus chaud. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, se leva lentement avant de se diriger vers le lit de son frère. Rin fit un pas après l'autre, chancelant dangereusement. Après cinq pas, il finit par tomber sur le sol et commença à ramper. Son corps le brûlait de l'intérieur, c'était comme s'il était en train de brûler… Rin atteignit difficilement le lit de son frère, s'accrocha au drap avant de lentement se redresser. Il passa une jambe après l'autre afin de monter sur le lit. Yukio ne se réveilla même pas…

Rin se cala tout contre son frère après avoir mit la couverture au sol. Sa peau était si fraîche que le bleuté soupira de bonheur. Sans qu'aucun des deux frères ne le remarquent, ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Yukio était sur le flanc gauche et avait son frère entre ses bras. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et leurs corps étaient intimement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Rin sourit doucement en sentant la fraîcheur du corps de Yukio qui ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de soie noir. Le bleuté se serra encore plus contre son frère puis commença à indécemment se frotter tout contre lui. La chaleur qui l'avait possédée précédemment refit surface. Elle se ré-empara de tout son être. Son corps se fit encore plus brûlant que l'instant d'avant. Rin enserrait la taille de Yukio et continuait de se frotter encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il sente leurs deux érections se coller l'une à l'autre. Le fils de Satan poussait de petits gémissements qui se firent de plus en plus bruyant, réveillant par la même occasion l'exorciste endormi. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il commençait à avoir chaud… C'est là qu'il le vit…

Yukio avait baissé la tête et regardait avec effarement son Nii-san se frotter contre lui. Il remarqua très vite qu'il bandait et que c'était la même chose pour son jumeau. Il serra les dents et tenta de reculer son frère mais ce dernier resserrait sa prise à chaque mouvement. Il ferma violemment les yeux et fahit s'abandonner aux caresses de Rin mais il reprit très vite contenance.

« -Nii-san, on ne peut pas… Dit-il d'une voix rauque

-Yukio… Yukio… Yukio… Yukio… Gémissait encore et encore Rin en réponse

-Nii-san… Arr-Arrête… Nii-san… Urgh ! Yukio faisait de son mieux pour se retenir

Il voulait son frère et c'était très mal… Etait-ce l'accalmie qui agissait sur Rin ? Elle n'avait même pas encore commencé pourtant…

-Yukio… Yukio… Je t'aime… Yukio… S'il te plaît… Moi… Prends-moi… Yukio…

Rin se frottait de plus en plus contre son frère. Soudain il cessa tout mouvement avant de se décaler de Yukio et de se retourner. Yukio soupira pensant que c'était finit mais Rin colla ses fesses tout contre son érection plus que conséquente. Le bleuté recommença à se frotter tout contre Yukio qui commençait sérieusement à ne plus penser par lui-même. Rin était si indécent ainsi…

Même s'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, Yukio pouvait parfaitement voir la peau blanche trempée de sueur de son frère tout comme ses muscles roulant doucement… Il pouvait clairement voir la transpiration couler de son dos jusqu'à se glisser sous le sous-vêtement… Rin avait le dos cambré et la tête posé sur l'épaule de Yukio. Celui-ci sentait ses hanches bouger d'elles même pour aller à la rencontre des fesses si tentantes de Rin. Il allait très prochainement craquer…

-Yukio… S'il te plaît… Prends-moi… Ma virginité est à toi… Dépêche-toi ! Yukio… Yukio… Yukio… Yukio…

Rin gémissait et suppliait de toutes ses forces. Il voulait vraiment que Yukio le prenne ici et maintenant… Il se frotta encore plus vite avant de déplacer sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son petit-frère pour la malaxer. Yukio laissa échapper un geignement. Il devait se contrôler… Se contrôler… Se contrôler… Il devait… Il devait… Il ne devait pas craquer… Il devait résister… Il devait garder le contrôle… Garder… le… contrôle…

-Yuuuukioooo… ! Vite… Vite… Enfonce-là moi bien au fond… Pitié… Yukioooo… Baise-moi… De toute tes forces… Jusqu'à que je n'ai plus de voix… Yukioooo… Vite… vite… Je la veux… Vite… Je t'aime…

L'exorciste n'en pouvait plus ! Yukio se redressa vivement et plaquer son frère dos au matelas. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il observa un instant le demi-démon sous lui. Sa peau pâle était éclairée divinement par la lumière de la lune, ses yeux étaient vitreux et empli de désir alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Yukio entendait ses battements frénétiques comme une douce mélodie. L'exorciste se pourlécha les lèvres avant de fondre sur celles entrouvertes de son frère. Le baiser que les jumeaux s'échangeait n'avait rien de doux. Yukio dominait tout l'échange et Rin se soumettait. La langue du plus jeune s'enroulait autour de celle du bleuté qui gémissait de pur plaisir. Yukio se colla contre Rin, faisant entrer en contacte leurs érections. Rin lâcha un gémissement qui fut avalé par l'exorciste. Le bleuté écarta les jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille de son petit-frère et se frotter comme toute à l'heure. Yukio lâcha la bouche de Rin et descendit picorer le cou offert. Il posa quelques baisers avant de se mettre à mordiller la peau à sa disposition. Ensuite il mordit violemment dans la chair pâle avant d'aspirer pour faire un suçon. Cela prouverait qu'il lui appartenait…

Rin se cambra alors que Yukio lui enfonçait deux doigts après lui avoir retiré la seule couche de vêtement qu'il portait. Les doigts bougèrent doucement afin de trouver ce certain point qui allait faire voir des étoiles au demi-démon. L'exorciste eut un sourire arrogant en voyant son frère pousser un hurlement de pure extase :

-YUKIO ! Ici, encore ! Ne t'arrête pas !

Le su-nommé accéda à la demande de son soumis et enfonça plus profondément ses doigts touchant à chaque fois ce point si sensible de l'anatomie de son Nii-san.

-Encore… Encore… Encore… Yukio… Je t'aime… Yukio… Encore…

Yukio n'en put plus en entendant son frère le supplier avec une voix aussi érotique. Il enleva ses doigts, arrachant un grognement de frustration à son frère, puis il souleva les jambes de ce dernier avant de les placer sur ses épaules. Yukio abaissa son pantalon afin de faire sortir son érection douloureuse et se plaça à l'entrée inviolée de Rin. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment la venue de son petit-frère. Yukio s'enfonça le plus doucement qu'il put dans l'intimité si serré du demi-démon. Plus il s'enfonçait, plus il ressentait du plaisir mais il devait se contrôler pour Rin.

Quand Yukio fut entièrement en le bleuté, il stoppa tous mouvements. Il observa le visage de Rin qui n'exprimait aucune douleur, rien que du plaisir… Comment devait-il résister à ça ?! Yukio attrapa les chevilles du demi-démon et commença de durs et violents mouvements. Rin hurlait d'extase à chaque coup de reins. Tout son corps était en feu. Il en voulait plus… Sa gorge commençait sincèrement à le brûler tellement il hurlait fort. Yukio enchaînait les coups de butoir les uns après les autres. Il ne se contrôlait plus et voulait absolument voir le visage de son frère alors qu'il serrait submerger par l'orgasme. Il lâcha les chevilles de son jumeau avant de se coller à son corps pour enserrer sa taille de ses bras. Rin en fit de même avec ses jambes et plaça ses mains autour de la nuque de Yukio. Leurs deux corps ne faisaient qu'un. Les cris de Rin emplissaient la pièce tout comme les grognements et soupirs de Yukio. Le lit grinçait violemment sous la puissance des coups de reins du plus jeune Okumura alors Yukio se mit à genoux et suréleva légèrement le bas du dos de Rin pour le placer sur ses cuisses.

Yukio accéléra le rythme de ses coups de butoir, touchant à chaque coup la prostate déjà bien malmenée de son frère. L'exorciste grogna alors que les chairs étroites de Rin se resserraient autour de son sexe. Rin avait de plus en plus de mal à crier tellement le plaisir était grand. Le bleuté commença à voir des points noirs lui brouiller la vue et dans un dernier cri il jouit à grands jets sur son torse ainsi que sur celui de son petit-frère. Yukio sentit l'intimité de Rin l'aspirer encore plus profondément et donna encore quelques violents et puissants coups de reins avant de jouir à son tour. Rin sentit un liquide chaud le remplir complètement et se ressentit complet, comme complètement uni à Yukio. Celui-ci se retira lentement, observa son sperme couler de l'intimité du demi-démon puis s'écroula aux côtés de ce dernier. Il le regarda un instant avant de remarquer que son Nii-san dormait déjà, un sourire comblé aux lèvres. Yukio récupéra sa couverture au sol avant de recouvrir leurs deux corps avec. Il se rapprocha de Rin pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il sourit tendrement en sentant son frère se rapprocher instinctivement de lui. Quel bonheur…

-Yukio… Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi, Nii-san… »

Yukio finit par fermer les yeux et se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Le soleil commençait lentement à s'élever dans le ciel. Il ne restait que deux jours avant l'accalmie. C'était une période où les démons perdaient en puissance. Les exorcistes attendaient toujours l'accalmie avec impatience mais agissant sur les démons, cette période agissait aussi sur les demi-démons et les êtres surnaturels. En sachant que personne ne savait quelle était la façon dont les demi-démons réagissaient à l'accalmie, Okumura Rin avait été mis sur surveillance. Heureusement, le fils de Satan ne semblait pas réagir à l'approche de cette période. Malheureusement pour les exorcistes, ils avaient tord et l'accalmie avait déjà fait son devoir. Seuls les démons et êtres surnaturels le savaient… L'accalmie était équivalente à une période de chaleur sur les demi-démons. En clair, les demi-démons devenaient hors de contrôle la nuit. Toute les nuits, et cela débutant trois jours avant l'accalmie, le demi-démon allait avoir extrêmement chaud et allait vouloir se soulager de n'importe façon et avec n'importe quelle personne mais il fallait que cette personne désirait déjà le demi-démon. Amaimon était sur une branche d'arbre observant… Il allait s'amuser…

 _Wow ! Ca c'est du prologue non ? Les chapitres feront tous à peu près le même nombre de mots. Je ne sais pas trop quand sortira le chapitre 1 mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour le sortir vite ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. A vos reviews, chers lecteurs ! Bye-nii !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde ! Vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir que j'ai été gravement inspiré pour ce chapitre et le voilà plus tôt que prévu ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous aimez autant mon idée ! Voici donc le tant attendu chapitre 1 d'Accalmie et chaleurs ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _PS : Tout ce qui est en gras est dans les livres/journaux._

 _PPS : Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre j'en suis désolé. A la place vous avez des informations complémentaires sur les origines de l'accalmie. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus…_

 _PPPS : Je n'ai pas de bêta donc désolé si certaines fautes m'ont échappées ! Ces vicieuses..._

 _Paring : AllRin_

 _RAR :_

 _Antomoya3 : Merci ! Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise autant. C'était mon tout premier twincest donc j'étais nerveuse mais je suis super heureuse qu'il t'ait autant fait rêver ^^. Voici le chapitre 1, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !_

 _Lacie95 : Et bien la voici la suite !_

 _Kat-chii : L voilà ta suite ! Et oui je suis grave inspiré sur cette fic !_

 _psycOtaku : Merci ^^ Premier lemon twincest, je suis fière de moi ! Et bien le voilà ce premier chapitre !_

Chapitre 1 : Les effets de l'accalmie et découverte de sentiments...

 **L'accalmie. Les exorcistes avait nommés cette période ainsi parce qu'elle ne permettait pas aux démons d'utiliser toute leur puissance. Cette période était bénie de Dieu. En réalité, elle était une distorsion de l'espace-temps qui aspirait les pouvoirs démoniaques pour se refermer. L'accalmie était en réalité un trou noir qui se refermait de lui-même après avoir obtenu assez de puissance. Plus il y avait de démons à Assiah, plus la puissance que l'accalmie aspirait était conséquente. Les exorcistes ignoraient ce fait mais les démons, eux, étaient pleinement au courant. Ce trou noir était une conscience propre qui se baladait à travers les univers pour obtenir encore plus de puissance afin de disparaître à tout jamais. En réalité, l'accalmie était un ancien démon. Un ancien démon qui voulait mourir mais qui avait été condamné à errer à travers le temps et l'espace pour purger sa peine. Ce démon était tombé amoureux d'un exorciste et avait fui la Géhenne pour vivre sa vie parmi les humains. Satan n'avait pas supporté cette trahison d'une personne qu'il considérait comme un fidèle conseiller alors il l'avait condamné à ne jamais trouvé la mort. L'accalmie était ce démon qui voulait absolument mourir et rejoindre son ancien amant.**

 **L'exorciste avait été tué sans aucune pitié par presque tous les démons supérieurs et cela devant l'accalmie. Ce si fidèle conseiller qui avait trahit la Géhenne pour un simple exorciste… Satan avait été si en colère d'apprendre cette trahison qu'il avait tués énormément de démons mineurs et de familiers. L'ancien démon avait pour nom, Cifé. Il est né de l'union de deux démons, à Assiah. Satan l'a trouvé en lui-même lors de la nuit bleue et l'a emmené à la Géhenne, l'élevant comme son propre fils. Cifé, de par sa nature démoniaque, avait été surveillé par les exorcistes mais étant trop jeune pour faire le moindre mal, il avait été laissé en vie. Quand il avait été assez âgé pour comprendre ce qu'il était, Satan avait appris à Cifé à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Ce dernier n'avait pas été ce qu'on appelait un « démon »… Il était trop pur. Cifé n'arrivait pas à détester qui que ce soit et adorait prendre soin des jeunes démons ainsi que des nouveau-nés. Satan avait maintes fois tenté de transformer Cifé en créature sanguinaire mais toutes ses tentatives avaient échouées. Cifé gardait toute sa pureté et n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Satan craignait la suite.**

 **Le Roi de la Géhenne avait eu raison. Deux démons supérieurs avaient emmenés Cifé à Assiah mais ils avaient été attaqués par des exorcistes et seul Cifé avait réussit à fuir. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva… Un exorciste avait trouvé l'accalmie mais quand il l'avait vu, il n'a plus fait aucun mouvement. A la place, il s'approcha lentement avant de tenter de rassure le démon :**

 **« -Hé… Ne crains rien. Je ne vais rien te faire. Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **-C… Cifé…**

 **-Moi je suis Kisaragi Ryuto. »**

 **Dès le premier regard échangé, le démon et l'exorciste tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ryuto observait Cifé sous toutes les coutures : le démon avait de longs cheveux blonds lui descendant sur les épaules, des yeux incroyablement bleus, des traits fins et féminins ainsi qu'un corps svelte et très peu musclé. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon noir, un pull beige et des petites bottines noires. Le démon observait minutieusement l'exorciste : de courts cheveux noirs au ras de la nuque avec une mèche qui gâchait la partie droite de son visage, un œil doré, un corps carré et bien bâti qui était parfaitement mis en valeur dans sa tenue d'exorciste.**

 **Quand Cifé était rentré à la Géhenne, il n'avait plus parlé que de Ryuto. Satan en avait plus que marre. Le Roi démoniaque savait que l'accalmie allait dans l'Assiah pour revoir encore et encore ce misérable exorciste. Satan n'en fichait un peu, temps que Ryuto ne touchait pas le démon et qu'aucuns exorcistes de hauts-rangs n'étaient au courant de cette « relation »… Mais le jour fatidique arriva très vite… Au bout de deux mois, Ryuto avait embrassé Cifé et cela avait été beaucoup plus loin. Au même moment, les exorcistes étaient mis au courant de cette relation contre-nature et avaient décidé d'éliminer le démon. Satan avait de suite été prévenu et s'était empressé d'intervenir. Cifé avait tué pour protéger son amant. Cifé avait attaqué des démons pour son amant. Cifé avait tenté de tuer Satan pour son amant. Le Roi de la Géhenne était tellement fou de rage qu'il ordonna l'exécution de Ryuto et cela devant Cifé. Le blond avait hurlé à la mort alors qu'il voyait l'être aimé se faire écarteler par des démons, ivre de rage. Satan avait alors prononcé son verdict :**

 **« -Cifé. Pour ta trahison et pour avoir forniqué avec un exorciste, je te condamne à errer d'univers à univers, sans forme stable et seul. Tu vas devenir une simple âme qui aura besoin d'aspirer de la puissance démoniaque pour pouvoir disparaître. Cifé, tu es condamné à ne pas mourir avant des siècles et des siècles… »**

 **Tous les démons avaient utilisés leurs pouvoirs pour priver Cifé de sa forme humaine et Satan vit son précieux protéger devenir un immense trou noir bougeant dans le ciel. Le Roi de la Géhenne n'avait pas eut le choix et d'après certaines versions, certains auraient vu des larmes échapper à Satan.**

 **L'accalmie à nombreux effets. Vouée à aspirer les pouvoirs des démons pour pouvoir se refermer, elle affaiblie considérablement les plus puissants démons. Même si nous savons comment réagissent les démons pendant l'accalmie, nous ignorons tout de l'influence qu'à l'accalmie sur les demi-démons et les autres créatures surnaturelles. Les exorcistes tentèrent d'interroger des démons pour en savoir plus mais ils ne purent rien en tirer. Ceux-ci restaient muet quand aux effets de l'accalmie. Pourtant il y a bel et bien une chose que tout le monde sait : les demi-démons subissent une influence de cette période. Une hypothèse dit que l'accalmie serait une période de chaleur sexuelle.**

Rin referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire. C'était le seul livre qu'il avait trouvé sur l'accalmie… Le bleuté n'avait pas eut le choix de chercher des informations sur cette période. Yukio qu'il en subissait les effets alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencée. Rin rougit en repensant à ce que lui avait dit son petit-frère. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se penser horrible. Il avait forcé Yukio à coucher avec lui… Quel ignoble grand-frère il était ! C'était le pire…Il commença à se demander si l'hypothèse dont parle la fin du livre était vraie… En même temps, il n'y avait que cette solution. Si l'accalmie représentait une période de chaleurs alors cela expliquerait pourquoi il avait eu si chaud hier soir et pourquoi il avait couché avec Yukio… Cela semblait si logique… Rin sursauta en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la bibliothèque mais il se rassura quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Shima Renzo. Le rose regarda le bleuté comme s'il venait d'une autre dimension. Y'avait de quoi non ? Si vous voyez Okumura Rin dans une bibliothèque entrain de lire un livre, vous ne penserez pas que c'est un alien venu d'un autre monde ?

Renzo observait le bleuté. Il remarqua de suite qu'il ne portait pas l'uniforme scolaire mais un pantalon taille basse laissant se balancer sa queue dans les airs avec un pull manche longue qui laissait voir la peau blanche de son cou. Toute la tenue était noire et mettait parfaitement en valeur le corps du fils de Satan. Le rose rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en se rendant compte qu'il matait sans vergogne le corps de son camarade de classe. Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'avait remarqué. En fait, depuis leur « épreuve » dans le dortoir des frères Okumura… Renzo était, alors qu'il se croyait purement hétéro, tombé sous le charme de ce demi-démon. Mais le pire c'est que le dit demi-démon ne remarquait rien de son pouvoir d'attraction ! Le rose savait que tout cela était à cause de l'accalmie… Combien de fois avait-il lu le journal de l'un de ces ancêtres ? Journal dont il avait interdiction de lire la moindre page et pourtant, il l'avait lu et relu en cachette de ses frères et parents…

 **L'accalmie a été de nombreuses fois étudiée et maintenant, certains en savent les effets sur les demi-démons. Moi, je l'ai appris en adoptant un demi-démon qui avait été très souvent torturé par son père… Quand j'ai tué ce monstre, je n'ai pas pu tuer l'enfant aussi et je l'ai ramené chez moi pour en faire mon fils… J'ai eu honte mais j'ai étudié les effets de l'accalmie sur lui et en voici mes conclusions : les demi-démons, trois jours avant l'accalmie, sont en chaleur et ne cherche que la libération. Cependant, ils ne le font qu'avec des personnes éprouvant déjà un désir sexuel envers eux. Ensuite, pendant les sept nuits de l'accalmie, il se passera exactement la même chose à quelques détails près. Le demi-démon cherchera la personne que son cœur à choisit. Si le demi-démon est amoureux alors il voudra absolument se lier avec son amour. Alors pendant la journée et sans s'en apercevoir il fera tout pour que la personne de son cœur le remarque et ressente un désir sexuel pour lui. Cela se passe en trois étapes : les vêtements qui le mettent en valeur, puis des rapprochements et enfin un baiser. Mon fils adoptif, Yuta, était amoureux du fils de notre plus proche voisine et à tout fait pour le séduire. Je me rappelle qu'ils ont vécut le plus bel amour que je n'ai jamais vu… Pourtant…**

« -Shima ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda une voix qui fit sortir Renzo de ses souvenirs.

Le rose reprit conscience et se figea en voyant que Rin était extrêmement proche de lui, collant presque son nez au sien. Une seconde…

 **Les vêtements qui le mettent en valeur, puis des rapprochements et enfin un baiser.**

Shima se remit à rougir. Non, c'était impossible ! Impossible n'est-ce pas ?

-Shima ? Tu m'inquiète… Dit Rin d'une voix vraiment inquiète

-Tout va bien Okumura ! Je pensais juste au prochain contrôle ! Ahaha ! Rigola Shima, gêné au possible.

-Tu penses à un contrôle alors que je suis là, si proche de toi… Tu es horrible, Renzo… Murmura Rin sans que Shima ne puisse l'entendre.

-Hein ? Pardon Okumura, tu as dit quoi ?

-« Okumura » met de la distance… Tu ne veux pas m'appeler Rin à la place ? »

Rin se rapprocha encore plus du rose jusqu'à le plaquer contre la porte de la bibliothèque. Le demi-démon prit violemment possession des lèvres de Renzo qui se déconnecta de la réalité.

 **il fera tout pour que la personne de son cœur le remarque et ressente un désir sexuel pour lui**

 **Les vêtements qui le mettent en valeur, puis des rapprochements et enfin un baiser.**

Renzo n'y croyait pas… Rin l'aimait ? C'était un mensonge hein ? Pourtant, le rose était sûr que jamais son ancêtre n'aurait mentit dans son journal… Le baiser s'intensifia quand Rin enroula sa langue avec celle de Shima. N'aimant pas être dominé de la sorte, Renzo repoussa le bleuté et le plaqua contre la table la plus proche. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et se frotta lentement tout contre lui. Rin gémit fortement en sentant une érection plus que conséquente se frotter tout contre lui. Le baiser s'arrêta quand les deux hommes perçurent des pas venant vers eux. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur et remirent leurs vêtements en place. Rin replaça correctement son pull alors que Shima remontait son pantalon dont la ceinture avait été enlevée. Yukio entra dans la bibliothèque, précisant que l'école allait fermer. Quand Rin sortit à toute vitesse, le professeur regarda Shima d'un regard noir. Le rose en eut des sueurs froides mais se reprit et soutient le regard du plus jeune frère Okumura. Pour les deux garçons s'étaient clair et précis, la guerre était déclarée. Ce soir-là, c'était le dernier avant l'accalmie…

To Be Continued…

 _Wow ! Ca chauffe sec l'ambiance entre ses deux-là dis donc ! Alors, vous avez aimés ce premier chapitre ? J'espère bien en tout cas ! Amaimon arrivera dans le chapitre 5 mais on le verra tout de même en coup de vent dans les chapitres d'avant_ _. Si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses sur l'accalmie, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions par reviews ou MP, j'y répondrais du mieux que je peux car j'ai peur que mes explications ne soient pas claires…:/ Bon et bien on se retrouve bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre et laissez des reviews surtout, ça me motivera pour écrire plus vite ^^_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà déjà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction ! J'ai prévu en tout 20 chapitres, en comptant l'épilogue. Ainsi j'ai décidée de poster tous les trois-quatre jours, le temps que je n'ai pas beaucoup de devoirs. Bon je vais pas monologuer encore longtemps et vous laisse cette lemoneuse suite !_

 _Paring : AllRin_

 _Warning ! Yaoi/Lemon_

 _RAR :_

 _Kat-chii : Pas de twincest mais presque. J'espère que tu aimeras autant que le chapitre précédent :)_

Chapitre 2 : Combien de Concurrents ?

L'accalmie avait commencé. Toute la journée, Yukio avait observé son frère afin de voir si des effets indésirables allaient apparaître. Heureusement, Rin semblait se comporter comme d'habitude et avait même commencé à s'endormir pendant son cours. Un léger sourire très discret étaient apparut sur ses lèvres, heureux de voir que son Nii-san n'allait pas entrer en « chaleur » comme lors de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés, trois jours avant l'accalmie. Tandis qu'il continuait son cours, son regard dériva sur Shima Renzo qui depuis un moment fixait Rin, tout en souriant tendrement. Le jeune Okumura se promit de tout faire pour éloigner SON Rin de ce bonbon rose. Ses yeux envoyèrent des éclairs en direction de Shima qui, provocateur, soutint le regard du jeune professeur avec un sourire joueur. La tension se fit forte, tellement qui Rin se réveilla en sentant deux auras sombres autour de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le sentait très mal ce coup-là… Malheureusement il savait que tout allait lui retomber dessus. Le bleuté paniqua légèrement, étant sûr que l'accalmie était la cause de tous ses problèmes… Pourquoi toutes ces conneries n'arrivaient qu'à lui hein ? Y'a plein d'autres démons sur cette planète !

Yukio finit son cours en n'ayant pas lâché Shima des yeux. Alors qu'il allait retenir le rose pour l'empêcher de rester avec son frère, Shura entra dans la salle, lui annonçant qu'il avait une mission et qu'il devait se rendre à la gare de toute urgence. Le jeune Okumura rangea ses affaires et fonça, n'oubliant pas de foudroyer des yeux Renzo qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Rin. Et merde ! Pourquoi devait-il avoir une mission maintenant ? Il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas rentré avant la nuit… Mais bon sang, y'avait plein d'autres exorcistes qui faisait rien ici, non ?! Quelle merde ! C'était certain que Méphisto était derrière tout ça… Yukio n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ce démon de directeur savait toujours ce qui se passait dans son école et en dehors… C'était forcément lui ! L'exorciste croisait les doigts pour que son frère ne sorte pas du dortoir ce soir et aille voir ailleurs parce qu'il n'était pas là. Et si jamais il sortait quand même, il supplia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de ne pas le laisser aller voir Shima Renzo. N'importe qui mais pas lui ! Yukio le désirait plus que tout…

Shima avait décidé de raccompagner Rin jusqu'à son dortoir, tentant par tous les moyens de savoir s'il était amoureux et s'il pouvait soutirer quelques informations sur la personne qui avait ravie le cœur du demi-démon. Ce n'est qu'en le sachant que le rose pourra avoir si le journal de son ancêtre dit vrai sur les effets de l'accalmie. En parlant de son ancêtre, des souvenirs de son fameux journal lui revinrent en mémoire…

 **Yuta était fou amoureux de Sarai*. Dès que les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés, j'avais vu une étincelle s'allumer dans leurs yeux. J'étais heureux. Je venais de sauver ce demi-démon et déjà il avait la possibilité d'être très vite heureux grâce à Sarai. Ces deux-là, pendant des années, ils sont restés très proche mais c'est définitivement l'accalmie qui les avait le plus rapprochés. Trois jours avant cette période, Yuta avait commencé à se sentir chaud la nuit et avait de fortes fièvres. Ensuite, il a changé de style vestimentaire du jour au lendemain avant de disparaître chaque nuit de l'accalmie (Elle en compte sept en tout). Ce n'est que lors de la quatrième nuit qu'on arriva à savoir où se rendait Yuta. Je l'ai retrouvé dans la chambre de Sarai en train de s'unir à lui, à jamais… Ce jour-là, je me suis dis que ces deux-là allaient être ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, pourtant… Je me suis trompé…**

« -Shima ! Shima ! SHIMA !

BANG !

-Rin ?! Mais pourquoi tu m'as tapé ? Ca fait mal putain ! Fit Shima en se tenant la tête.

-Tu ne me répondais pas. On est arrivé. Tu devrais vite retourné dans ta chambre, ça va être l'heure du couvre-feu…

Shima soupira avant de lentement se diriger vers le bâtiment où se trouvait sa chambre. Rin regarda le rose partir, le regard triste.

-Tu aurais put dire quelque chose pour dormir ici, abruti de Renzo… Grogna Rin »

Le bleuté soupira avant d'entrer dans son dortoir et de suite se diriger vers sa chambre avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Son sac et le Komaken tombèrent violemment sur le sol alors que Rin serra son oreiller contre lui. Cet abruti de Shima… Il aurait put faire ou dire quelque chose pour squatter le dortoir et rester avec lui… Il l'avait embrassé quand même, il aurait pu tenter beaucoup plus non ?! Quel abruti ce Shima ! La nuit tomba doucement sur la True Cross**. La lune était pleine et les chouettes hululaient à tout va. Cette nuit-là, certains ne dormaient pas. Yukio était pressé que cette foutu mission finisse vite mais une sorte de bataillon de démons l'avait prit pour cible et le coursait à travers la ville. Il n'allait vraiment pas rentrer tôt à son dortoir ! Shima regardait le plafond de sa chambre et rependait sans cesse au journal de son ancêtre. Peut importe le nombre de fois où il tentait de se rappeler ce qui arrivait après à Yuta et Sarai, il n'arrivait pas à en récupérer le moindre souvenir ! C'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de s'en rappeler ? Il avait lu et relu ce journal, encore et encore ! Il devrait s'en souvenir pourtant ! La dernière personne à ne pas dormir était Ryuji qui venait de recevoir une étrange visite… Okumura Rin se trouvait au-dessus de lui, assis sur ses cuisses, en train de se masturber… C'était quoi ce délire ?!

« -Ryuji… S'il te plaît… Mon corps est chaud… Fais quelque chose…

-O… Oï… Tu te fous de moi là non ?

-Ryuji… Prends-moi… Maintenant… Toute la nuit… »

Rin avait chuchoté cette dernière réplique à l'oreille de Ryuji avant de la lui lécher. Le jeune homme à la crête refusait de se faire dominer et renversa de suite la situation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec l'Okumura mais c'était sa faute. Venir le chauffer ainsi. Oui, c'était uniquement de sa faute à lui ! Ryuji ne fit pas attendre le fils de Satan et le déshabilla, avant d'attacher ses bras au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide de sa cravate. Le demi-démon geignit un instant avant de soupirer de plaisir quand Bon passa lentement sa langue sur son intimité. De légers gémissements, vraiment très érotiques du point de vue de Ryuji, s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors que ce dernier entrait doucement sa langue dans les chairs si étroites. Le brun savait que Rin n'était pas vierge, le pauvre jeune homme ayant entendu la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Yukio, mais bon sang ! Comme cela se faisait-il qu'il était aussi étroit ? Le demi-démon n'avait de cesse de supplier Ryuji de se grouiller en gémissant et murmurant des propos salaces à tout va. Bon allait atteindre sa limite vraiment très vite si cet espèce d'allumeur** n'arrêtait pas de suite le flot incessant de perverses et oh combien alléchantes paroles…

Il ne tenait vraiment plus ! Ryuji baissa le bas de son pyjama avant de correctement s'installer entre les jambes du demi-démon. Celui-ci était trempé de sueurs, les yeux mi-clos et brumeux, la respiration haletante et les lèvres entre-ouvertes telle une invitation silencieuse. C'en était trop pour l'apprenti exorciste qui s'enfonça d'un seul coup dans le corps humide et chaud du fils de Satan. Les coups de butoirs s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Ryuji prononçait un mantra dans sa tête qui accusait Rin d'être la cause de tout ça. Oui, pour lui, Rin était le seul fautif ! Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il n'avait rien fait. L'accalmie était là et Rin en subissait les effets… Ce n'est que sa faute à lui pour ne pas savoir y résister… Oui, sa faute, purement et simplement sa faute à lui… Le bleuté était l'unique fautif dans l'histoire, le seul coupable… Ryuji accéléra ses coups de reins et se fit plus violent, faisant grincer le lit. La tête de ce dernier cognait sur le mur alors que les pieds râpaient le sol. Heureusement, la chambre d'en-dessous était inoccupée. Rin hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, suppliait pour qu'on lui donne plus, continuait à crier des paroles plus perverses les unes que les autres. La vue de Rin se brouilla de points noirs et un dernier cri lui échappa. Ryuji comprit que le bleuté avait jouit mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour lui. Le brun accéléra encore une fois avant de donner des coups de butoirs plus forts les uns que les autres. Bon entendait Rin le supplier d'arrêter mais il n'en avait cure. Il accéléra une dernière fois avant de jouir à son tour.

Rin avait été pleinement satisfait mais… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir trahit quelqu'un ? C'était l'accalmie qui le rendait comme ça… Il était amoureux de Shima mais ce dernier ne semblait pas ressentir la même chose… Alors s'il avait couché avec Ryuji, le meilleur ami de Renzo, c'était de la trahison ? Le rose ne ressentait surement rien pour lui, il était purement hétéro… Donc ce n'était pas une trahison… il n'y avait rien entre eux alors il pouvait bien coucher avec bon lui semble non ? Pourtant Rin avait vraiment l'impression qu'il avait trahit Renzo… Est-ce que c'était aussi un effet de l'accalmie ? Ou alors, c'était juste parce qu'il était amoureux du rose ? Il ne savait pas… Il ne savait vraiment pas… Le bleuté remarqua que Ryuji s'était endormi alors il se leva, s'étant détaché avec ses flammes (sa pauvre cravate), et sortit par la fenêtre. Il sauta de bâtiment en bâtiment avant d'atterrir devant son dortoir. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le monde tourna légèrement autour de lui et il se sentit tomber en avant mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Yukio était arrivé à ses côtés et l'avait rattrapé. L'exorciste regarda son frère. Et merde, il était allé chercher satisfaction ailleurs… Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas Shima… Toutes les personnes qu'il voulait mais pas Shima Renzo… Yukio porta son Nii-san comme une princesse avant de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Il le déshabiller soigneusement, observant son corps encore trempé de sueurs, puis l'allongea sur son lit avant de le recouvrir avec les couvertures. Il regarda un instant le visage paisible de son frère, si on passait outre le fait qu'un filet de bave s'écoulait du coin de ses lèvres, puis se mit en pyjama avant de s'installer à son tour dans son lit.

Avec qui son frère avait-il put coucher ? Shima ? Suguro ? Miwa ? Méphisto ? Urgh ! Mauvaise image mentale ! Hors de question que ce type est touché son frère et s'en sorte indemne tout comme Shima ! Aaaaah ! Mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? Yukio se creusait les méninges pour trouver la « victime » des chaleurs de son frère… Après plusieurs minutes à se torturer le cerveau, Yukio finit par s'endormir, épuisé de sa mission… Dehors, perché sur un arbre, Amaimon regardait son petit-frère, seul possesseur des flammes du paternel… Il avait raté son coup ! Et dire qu'il avait envoyé ses sbires après Yukio pour avoir Rin cette nuit ! Mais non, il avait fallut qu'il aille voir ce type bizarre à la crête blonde ! Cela le mettait hors de lui… Il attrapa son ongle avec ses dents et mordit sauvagement dedans à plusieurs reprises… il fallait absolument qu'il profite d'une nuit de l'accalmie pour se faire le bleuté ! Ce n'était que la première et il en restait six mais… Qui dit que le second petit-frère n'allait pas tout tenter pour empêcher Rin d'aller voir ailleurs ? Quelle plaie… Et dire qu'il voulait s'amuser, c'était râpé…

 _Wow ! Amaimon est en rogne, ça se voit ! Yukio aussi semble vraiment vouloir son frère pour lui tout seul… Mais avec qui Rin va-t-il finir à la fin ? Mystère !_

 _Prochaine Chapitre : « Mon frère est mien, uniquement mien »_

 _*Gamon Yuta et Hashigami Sarai sont deux personnages du manga Occultic;Nine. J'avais la flemme d'inventer deux autres OCs et donc c'est tombé sur eux quand j'ai fait un « plouf-plouf »._

 _**J'ai regardée Scary Movie 2 hier et cette phrase m'a hantée toute la nuit ! Le "espèce d'allumeuse" du perroquet qui propose une baise à une fille humaine était trop génial !_

 _Reviews ?_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Me revoici pour ce chapitre 3 d'Accalmie et chaleurs. Nous revenons à du Twincest, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^_

 _Paring : AllRin_

 _Publication : Tous les trois-quatre jours (Normalement)_

 _PS : Tout ce qui est en gras, c'est dans le journal ou dans les livres_

 _PPS : Pardon pour les fautes qui m'ont échappées_

 _WARNING : Lime/Twincest_

 _RAR :_

 _Kat-chii : Le voilà ton Twincest, tu vas être heureuse je le sens !_

 _On en apprend un peux plus sur Sarai et Yuta dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !_

Chapitre 3 : Mon frère est mien, uniquement mien Partie 1

Il n'allait pas laisser son frère aller voir ailleurs ! C'était purement hors de question ! Aujourd'hui il avait de la chance, c'était samedi et il n'avait aucune mission de prévu… Il avait tout prévu.

"-Billets d'entrée, ok. Billets de train, ok. Vérification d'aucune mission de dernière minute, ok. Autorisation d'avoir des jours de repos, ok. Confier Kuro à Shiemi, ok Vérifier que personne de leur entourage ne pouvait squatter leur journée, ok. Oui, tout est prêt.

-Yukio ? Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Rin en entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère.

-Tu tombes bien Nii-san ! Habille-toi, aujourd'hui nous allons dans un parc aquatique. Le train part dans moins d'une heure ! Annonça Yukio, le sourire aux lèvres

-Au parc aquatique ? Avec les autres ?

-Non, juste nous deux. Kuro est chez Shiemi. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été seul à seul non ?

-… C'est pas faux… D'accord, je me prépare ! Lança joyeusement le bleuté

Yukio était extrêmement fier de lui. Enfin, son Nii-san pour lui tout seul… De son côté, Rin était perturbé. Il n'avait pas confronté son frère depuis la troisième nuit avant l'accalmie… Devait-il se comporter comme d'habitude ? Et puis, hier soir… Avec Ryuji… Rin secoua la tête dans tous les sens. Il avait encore profité de quelqu'un… Il détestait l'accalmie ! A cause d'elle, il avait… Quelle horrible personne il était, un vrai démon… NON ! Il ne devait pas penser comme ça… Aujourd'hui il allait pouvoir oublier tout ça et avoir une journée normale, avec son petit-frère, comme avant… Des souvenirs de son père lui revinrent en mémoire, le rendant mélancolique et légèrement déprimé mais tout s'évapora quand il eut finit de se préparer. Pas besoin de sous-vêtements pour y aller, un maillot suffisait ! Cela faisait des années que Rin n'était pas allé dans ce genre de parc. Il y aura des toboggans ? Des aquariums ? Une piscine à vagues ? Ah, voilà qu'il avait trop hâte maintenant ! Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, lui et son frère étaient déjà arrivés à la gare et attendait le train qui devrait arriver dans moins de dix minutes. Le demi-démon était excité et anxieux à la fois. Et s'il faisait quelque chose de bizarre là-bas ? Si l'accalmie se mettait à agir sur lui et qu'il sautait sur le premier venu ? Que devait-il faire ? Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

-Tu vas bien Nii-san ?

-Oui, tout est ok !

-Le train arrive.

-Oui.

A peine vingt minutes après être monté dans un wagon, les deux frères arrivèrent à destination. Rin était sidéré. Ce parc était immense ! Il pouvait déjà apercevoir de nombreux toboggans de toutes les couleurs s'élever au-dessus de la pancarte « entrée », ainsi qu'une statue d'un dauphin, il pouvait entendre des enfants crier et l'eau crépiter un peu partout. Ce parc était dément et il était sûr que lui et Yukio allait y rester toute la journée. Quoi qu'il se demandait s'ils pouvaient tout faire en une seule journée…

-Très bien Nii-san, d'abord nous allons à l'hôtel pour déposer nos affaires et ensuite nous feront le tour, d'accord ?

-Hôtel ?

-Bien sûr, on reste ici tout le week-end !

-Vraiment ?! Trop cool !

Les affaires déposées à l'hôtel, Rin s'empressa de se déshabillé, devant le regard appréciateur de Yukio. L'exorciste avait réussis son coup ! Son frère à moitié nu, rien que pour lui… Et bientôt, il sera mouillé et tout dégoulinant de sueur à cause du soleil… Hum… Quelle vision de rêve…

-Yukio, tu te prépare ? Dépêche-toi !

-Oui, Nii-san.

Ah qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien fait d'amener Rin ici… Son visage souriant, sa peau blanche, son corps magnifiquement sculpté, sa queue qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, ses jambes qui n'en finissent pas et cette nuque offerte attendant de se faire couvrir de baisers… Il n'y avait que le fils de Satan pour être aussi parfait… Et dire qu'il avait vécu avec ça pendant tant d'années sans remarquer sa beauté naturelle ! Quel outrage ! Il a fallut cette période de l'accalmie pour qu'il le remarque… Bon ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser. Il avait son frère à lui tout seul, il devait maintenant trouver des prétextes ou des situations où il allait pouvoir se rapprocher et toucher ce corps si délicieux… Yukio se pourlécha les lèvres, pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire… Il allait passer un merveilleux week-end, c'était sûr ! La matinée passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Deux toboggans sans faire beaucoup la queue, une piscine à vagues et une heure à rester allonger au soleil. En parlant de ça, Yukio a évidemment profité du fait qu'il faisait extrêmement chaud pour imposer à son frère le port de crème solaire. L'exorciste avait profité du fait qu'il n'y avait presque personne pouvant les voir pour enduire le corps de Rin de crème. Ses mains habiles s'étaient faufilées un peu partout, jusqu'à descendre sous l'élastique du maillot du bleuté. L'accalmie semblait agir même la journée sur le demi-démon car il ne résista pas. Au contraire, il participa légèrement en guidant la main de Yukio un peu plus bas jusqu'à qu'elle frôle l'aine presque tendu de l'exorciste en devenir. Yukio avait laissé sa langue parcourir la nuque de son frère tandis que celui-ci poussait de très érotiques gémissements qui ne firent qu'excité un peu plus le plus jeune. Ce dernier frotta doucement son sexe fièrement tendu tout contre les fesses de son frère qui suivit le mouvement…

-Nii-san, tu me veux ?

-Y… Yukio… Je… Je veux… Je ne veux pas… Pas ici…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne fera rien… Je vais juste te toucher d'accord ?

-Yukio… Plus… Mais… Pas aussi découvert… S'il te plaît, allons ailleurs…

-Compris. Retournons à l'hôtel.

-NON ! Cria Rin alors que Yukio s'éloigna de lui

-Nii-san ? Demanda le plus jeune inquiet

-Pas à l'hôtel, allons… Allons plutôt dans une cabine…

Yukio eut un sourire sadique. Son frère, rien que pour lui… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas coucher avec lui, il allait devoir attendre le soir. Mais la façon dont son Rin avait de l'aguicher lui faisait un effet de dingue. Il avait vraiment bien fait de l'emmener dans ce parc aquatique ! Tout se passait comme prévu, même s'il ne pensait pas que son frère allait craquer aussi vite à ses caresses. L'accalmie était vraiment une bénédiction… L'exorciste emmena son Nii-san dans une cabine et dès que la porte fut fermée, il se fit plaquer contre le mur. Une bouche vorace dévora violemment la sienne. Yukio resta un moment choqué quand d'un coup il prit le contrôle du baiser. Il échangea sa place avec son frère et se colla le plus possible afin de faire se rencontrer leurs deux sexes dressés. Le monde tourna autour de lui. Son frère était si bon, si bandant… Il pourrait jouir à n'importe quel moment. Les places furent de nouveau échangées, le baiser se cassa et Rin se baissa. Il caressa doucement son frère à travers son maillot avant de le descendre jusqu'aux chevilles. Rin fixa un instant le membre imposant de Yukio puis passa doucement sa langue dessus. Yukio ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux sensations que lui procurait son Nii-san. Il posa sa main sur la tête du bleuté pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il aimait beaucoup ceux-ci, si doux… Un bleu nuit magnifique qui l'envoûtait encore et encore… Yukio perdit le fil de ses pensées quand Rin engloba entièrement son sexe dans sa bouche. De lents mouvements furent entamés accompagné de fréquents coups de langues qui eurent raison de l'esprit logique de l'exorciste. Ce dernier imposa à Rin un mouvement plus rapide qui fut accepté par le bleuté.

Rin se recula jusqu'à lâcher le sexe tendu de Yukio avant de le ré-avaler goulûment jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et recommença plusieurs fois. Il n'arrêtait pas d'utiliser sa langue ce qui faisait vraiment perdre pied à Yukio. Trop de sensations… C'était vraiment trop pour l'exorciste en repos qui ne pensait pas que cela irait si loin… L'accalmie était vraiment dangereuse. Magnifique mais dangereuse… Yukio espérait sincèrement que Rin n'avait fait ça à personne d'autre… Il espérait vraiment qu'il était le premier et serait à jamais le seul ! Il ne laissera personne toucher son frère… Il était à lui ! Pourquoi cette stupide accalmie existait-elle ? Elle était une vraie bénédiction mais en même temps, c'était une foutue malédiction ! Et dire qu'il aurait pu avoir son frère pendant sept nuits entières, rien que pour lui… Quelle tragédie ! C'était horrible de lui faire un truc pareil… Il avait toujours voulu protéger son frère… C'était sa raison de vivre, devenir fort pour protéger Rin… C'était son seul vœu… Mais depuis que l'accalmie avait commencé, il en était incapable… On lui donnait mission sur mission alors que cette période rendait les démons plus faibles et donc des cibles parfaites pour n'importe quel exorciste de bas-niveau mais… Il fallait que ce soit lui qui soit choisi pour ces stupides missions pouvant largement être rempli pour un aspirant exorciste ! Quelle cruauté… Le pire c'est qu'il était sûr que quelqu'un influençait les hauts-gradés pour que ce soit lui qui faisait ces missions à la noix ! Yukio perdit de nouveau le fil de ses pensées quand il sentit son frère accélérer dans ses mouvements. Merde ! Il allait beaucoup trop vite…

-Nii-san… Nii… Urgh ! RIN !"

Rin stoppa ses mouvements quand il sentit le sperme de son frère maculer sa bouche et couler au fond de sa gorge. Il avala le liquide blanchâtre avant lâcher le sexe de Yukio. Ce dernier regarda le visage satisfait de son frère. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête levé au ciel et la bouche dégoulinant de son sperme… Yukio se lécha les lèvres devant cette vision plus qu'érotique et regarda la langue de Rin venir récupérer le liquide qui coulait de ses lèvres. Le bleuté ouvrit les yeux lentement. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ces flammes et étaient vitreux. L'exorciste ne tint plus et plaqua son frère au sol. Celui-ci n'avait pas jouit. C'était injuste pour celui qui lui avait fait vivre le meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie. Il enleva le maillot de bain de Rin avant de doucement malaxer son sexe tendu et de donner de légers coups de langue. Rin se cambra avant de laisser échapper un petit cri de plaisir. Yukio avala complètement Rin qui se cambra de façon à ce que son dos ne touche plus le sol. Le monde tournait autour de lui. Sa vison se troubla et se brouilla de petites étoiles noires. Ses yeux devinrent aussi bleues que ses flammes avant de passer à un étrange violet et de revenir à leurs couleur normales… L'orgasme suivit de peu ce changement chez le demi-démon. Yukio garda le sperme de son frère avant de venir l'embrassa pour lui faire partager son goût. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent avant de se relâcher. Les deux frères reprirent leurs souffles avant de se lever et de s'habiller pour retourner profiter du parc.

 **Des exorcistes avaient appris que Yuta était un demi-démon… De ce fait, ils n'ont pas cherché à savoir s'il était une menace et ont voulu l'éliminer… Mais avant que je ne puisse l'apprendre, Sarai avait… Le Vatican ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Yuta alors, Sarai a dit que c'était lui et il a été éliminé… Je n'ai jamais vu Yuta aussi triste…** **Ce jour-là, je me suis juré de le protéger… Pourtant, la maladie me guette et je ne pense pas pouvoir rester à jamais avec lui…**

 **Yuta a crée des bijoux. Ils sont vraiment beaux. Faits avec des « Deltas » et forgé dans un métal spécial (Yuta n'a pas voulu me dire duquel il s'agissait). Ils sont vraiment magnifiques… Pourtant… Je me meurs et je sais que mon heure est bientôt venue… Adieu Yuta…**

Shima regardait le journal en tremblant. Comment avait-il put oublier cela ? Que devait-il faire ? Le Vatican savait qui était Rin mais s'ils décidaient de le tuer afin de ne pas prendre de risque pendant l'accalmie ? C'était mauvais… Devait-il prévenir quelqu'un ? Non, attends… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas avoir lu ce qu'il avait lu il y a quelques années ? Ce passage du journal était bizarre… Il devait enquêter là-dessus. Pour Rin…

 _Aïe ! Cela devient compliqué chez eux. Bon la suite, c'est la deuxième nuit de l'accalmie et cela veut dire : Lemon Twincest ! Je vous vois baver… Pervers… (Tu eux parler, c'est toi qui écris cette histoire non ?)_

 _Ce qui est écrit dans le journal a-t-il était modifié ? Shima va-t-il trouver des réponses ? Pour les yeux de Rin ont changés de couleurs ? Bientôt, ses questions auront des réponses ! On se revoit donc dans trois-quatre jours, bye-nii !_

 _Prochain Chapitre : « Mon frère est mien, uniquement mien Partie 2 »_

 _Des reviews, s'il vous plaît ?_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour ! Le voilà déjà, ce chapitre 4 voué au twincest ou pas XD_

 _J'espère que ma fic vous plaît ! Bonne lecture !_

 _RAR :_

 _Kat-chii : J'ai échappé à Amaimon ! YEAH !_

Chapitre 4 : Mon frère est mien, uniquement mien Partie 2

Amaimon rageait. Où cet espèce de sale petit merdeux avait emmené Rin ? Le démon savait que tôt ou tard le bigleux allait tenter de garder son grand-frère pour lui tout seul mais bon sang ! Pourquoi cet abruti de Samaël ne voulait pas lui dire où ils étaient allés ? Amaimon mordait violemment son ongle, il était vraiment frustré. Frustré et horriblement en colère. Le démon avait envoyé Behemoth à la recherche des deux frères mais il n'était toujours pas revenu… Il le voulait… Il voulait au moins le prendre une fois avant la fin de l'accalmie. Ce soir c'était déjà la deuxième… Huit nuits ça passe vite… Ah oui, encore une chose que les démons savaient et pas les humains. L'accalmie ne durait pas sept mais bien huit nuits. Après la huitième nuit, le trou noir que formait Cifé apparaissait au monde entier… C'était le moment rêvé pour tenter de le fermer mais personne n'avait encore réussis cet exploit. Pourtant cela était possible… Si de puissants démons libéraient assez de puissance en même temps… C'est seulement dans cette situation que Cifé pourrait atteindre son rêve, mourir… Amaimon l'avait connu. Il était si gentil, rien à voir avec un démon… Il l'avait sauvé une fois… Le fils de Satan voulait lui rendre la pareille. Alors il s'est juré de fermer le trou noir, un jour ou l'autre… Maintenant que Rin avait appris l'existence de ses flammes et qu'il les contrôlait plutôt bien, cela était possible… Si Méphisto participait aussi alors… Il pourrait libérer Cifé et le faire rejoindre son Ryuto… Amaimon reprit contact avec la réalité quand Behemoth fit son apparition à ses pieds. Enfin, il avait retrouvé Rin. Le petit familier annonça à son maître que l'héritier aux flammes bleues se trouvait à « Mizu no Valkyria* », un parc aquatique.

Amaimon sourit de toutes ses dents. Il n'aurait pas Rin cette nuit mais il allait faire en sorte que la prochaine serait la bonne ! Il utilisa la clé de l'infini qu'il avait emprunté à son frère et arriva de suite à destination, dans la chambre d'hôtel des jumeaux Okumura. Il allait se cacher et profiter du spectacle. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Rin cette nuit mais rien ne l'empêcher de regarder… Il devait bien se renseigner sur les points faibles de son petit-frère ! Amaimon entra dans le placard et en referma doucement la porte, prenant soin de laisser un espace pour qu'il puisse admirer les jumeaux en pleine action. Le démon attendit patiemment la nuit tomber mais restait tout de même impatient. La dernière fois, il était resté dehors et n'avait presque rien vu… Pourquoi ? Parce que deux corps en fusion qui s'étaient unis avaient tellement fait monter la température que les fenêtres avaient finies par être inondées par la buée ! Amaimon soupçonnait quand même les flammes de Rin d'être à l'origine de cet évènement… Les démons et demi-démons étaient vraiment hors de contrôle quand ils sombrent dans la luxure… Ils ne contrôlent plus leurs pouvoirs sous les sensations beaucoup trop fortes pour eux… Il y a des moments comme ça où quelqu'un leur fait voir des étoiles et leurs pouvoirs se déchaînent sans qu'ils ne puissent y faire grand-chose… Cela lui était déjà arrivé… Amaimon se doutait bien que cette personne avait tout oublié de leur torride nuit… Cet humain… Le démon se lécha les lèvres en repensant à cette fameuse nuit où il avait eu envie d'un humain… Mais celui-ci n'était pas dans son état normal donc c'était sûr qu'il ne se souvenait de rien… Il était bourré après tout…

BANG !

Amaimon se redresse dans le petit placard pour voir ce qui vient de faire ce bruit. Enfin, la nuit était tombée et les jumeaux Okumura allaient passer à l'action ! D'où il était, le démon avait une vue plus que dégagée sur le lit et pouvait allègrement profiter de la tournure des événements… Rin était sur le lit, complètement offert à son frère qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Les jumeaux étaient tous les deux en maillots mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Yukio enleva d'un seul coup la couche de vêtement qui l'empêchait de voir le corps nu de Rin. Ce dernier semblait en feu, l'accalmie agissait déjà sur lui. Amaimon plissa les yeux, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec l'héritier des flammes bleues… Il semblait… Triste ? Non, c'était quoi ce délire ? C'était comme si ses flammes n'étaient plus là… Impossible ! Le Komaken était aux pieds du lit et… Hein ? La lame sortait un peu du fourreau, pourtant aucune flammes n'entourait le bleuté… Est-ce que l'accalmie avait un effet sur les flammes de Satan ?

Mais lors des dernières accalmies, il ne s'était rien passé et Satan semblait toujours aussi puissants… Alors pourquoi ? Amaimon avait beau se creuser les méninges, aucune explication logique ne lui venait à l'esprit… Serait-il possible que le Komaken ne contienne plus les flammes de Rin et qu'elles étaient autre part ? Mais où ? Et pourquoi ? Cela restait pourtant impossible… Comment Rin aurait pu se débarrasser de ses flammes ? A moins que… Amaimon plissa une nouvelle fois des yeux en s'apercevant que les flammes bleues étaient bel et bien là. Elles crépitaient dans les yeux de Rin. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne les ressente pas ? Il avait toujours réussi à moins les sentir parcourir le corps du bleuté mais là rien… Pourtant les flammes étaient en Rin, il n'y avait aucun doute quand on regardait ses yeux… En y pensant… Amaimon se rappela d'un livre qu'on lui avait lu quand il était plus jeune, cinq après la « mort » de Cifé…

 **Lors de l'accalmie, les demi-démons ne réagissent pas comme les démons normaux. Si les premiers sont amoureux avant le début de cette période alors ils feront tous pour que l'élu de leur cœur les remarques mais le problème, c'est que l'accalmie agit comme une période de chaleur sur les demi-démons et de ce fait, ils ne veulent que la libération la nuit tombée. Cependant, plus ils couchent avec d'autres personnes plus leurs pouvoirs en subiront les conséquences… Un demi-démon verra ses pouvoirs s'affaiblirent considérablement voire les perdre complètement. Mais s'il arrive à trouver une pierre spéciale alors il pourra les récupérer. Pourtant, il faut absolument avoir cette pierre avant la fin de l'accalmie. Cette pierre se nomme Delta. C'est une pierre magique seulement fabricable dans la Géhenne… Elles sont créées à partir des larmes d'un démon quand celui-ci perd l'être aimé… Une seule personne a été en mesure de créer une telle merveille, Gamon Yuta…**

Un long gémissement sortit Amaimon de ses souvenirs. Yukio venait de s'enfoncer dans le corps de Rin qui s'était violemment cambré. Son dos ne touchait pas le lit et sa peau laiteuse brillait grâce à la lumière de la lune. Yukio commença de lent et doux mouvement, laissant son frère s'habituer un peu à sa présence en lui. Le démon caché dans le placard était plus qu'excité par cette vision. Rin était vraiment incroyable, incroyablement bandant. Une autre personne se superposa au bleuté et Amaimon se mordit violemment l'ongle. Pourquoi pensait-il maintenant à ça ? Ce n'était pas le moment, il avait devant lui beaucoup plus important. Si ce qu'il venait de se rappeler était vrai alors il allait devoir agir. Hors de question que l'héritier aux flammes bleues perde son pouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela ! Il était le seul des enfants de Satan à les posséder… Si jamais il ne les avait plus, qui allait monter sur le trône à la mort de Satan ? Amaimon se remordit l'ongle puis joua avec à l'aide de ses dents. Yukio venait d'entamer des coups de butoirs plus forts que les précédents et Rin semblait au bord de l'extase. Le lit grinçait violemment, prouvant que le plus jeune se déchaînait. Le bleuté avait l'air de ne plus en pouvoir d'avantage et finit par jouir dans un long cri ressemblant au nom de son frère alors que celui-ci jouissait à son tour. Yukio s'écroula aux côtés de son Nii-san et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de doucement lui murmurer des paroles que Rin n'entendit pas car il était déjà endormi.

« Nii-san est mien, seulement mien… Je ne te laisserais à personne… Rin… Je t'aime… »

Amaimon attendit patiemment que Yukio s'endorme avant de sortit du placard et de réutiliser la clé de l'infinie. Il apparut dans le bureau de Méphisto qui le fixait d'un air ravie. Ce type, il savait déjà tout… Amaimon se demandait vraiment comme Samaël faisait pour toujours tout savoir comme ça, sans même bouger de son stupide bureau…

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Amaimon ne passa pas par quatre chemins et entama de suite la discussion

-Rien. Ne t'inquiète, mon frère… J'ai déjà tout prévu. J'ai retrouvé Gamon Yuta et je vais faire en sorte que le petit Rin le rencontre et prenne une Delta avec lui… Ainsi il ne perdra pas ses pouvoirs et restera le seul héritier légitime du trône de la Géhenne. Nous devons juste faire en sorte que les aspirants exorcistes se déplacent jusqu'à la petite ville du doux nom de « Masamune » et le tour est joué, je transforme ce déplacement en sortie ! Méphisto irradiait de joie à son plan de génie

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Parce que j'imagine avoir un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire non ?

-Bien sûr que oui Amaimon ! Tu vas aller à Masamune et te faire remarquer avec quelques démons mineurs. Je ferais en sorte qu'on permette aux aspirants d'y aller et tu partiras aussi vite que tu es venu pour qu'ils soient venus pour rien. C'est simple ?

-D'accord amis qui te dis qu'ils vont rester là-bas après avoir compris que j'étais déjà parti ?

-Nous dirons juste qu'ils devront rester un peu sur place pour être sûr qu'il n'est plus aucun danger et que si l'envie leur dit, ils pourront faire du tourisme ! Mon plan est parfait, ne t'inquiète pas mon frère.

Amaimon regarda Samaël qui avait un petit sourire sadique. Le démon se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de faire se rencontrer Gamon Yuta et Okumura Rin… Le premier avait tout perdu et il avait fui les exorcistes pour ne pas finir comme l'homme qui l'avait élevé et Hashigami Sarai… Le second n'avait plus que son frère et haïssait son géniteur… En plus c'était l'accalmie. Qui dit qu'elle n'a plus effet sur Yuta ?

-L'accalmie n'agit plus sur Gamon Yuta, ne t'inquiète pas. Hashigami Sarai est mort et ne reviendra pas. Son âme-sœur est morte, l'accalmie n'a donc aucune raison pour agir sur le demi-démon qu'est le petit Yuta, coincé dans un corps qui ne vieillira plus jamais. Le petit Yuta qui est voué à avoir le corps d'un adolescent d'à peine 17 ans…

-Quand Yuta a perdu Sarai, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Il a utilisé tous ses pouvoirs démoniaques pour garder sa jeune apparence et aidé les demi-démons d'Assiah à ne pas subir le même sort que lui. C'est si similaire au sort de Cifé…

-Tu es triste ? Tu étais proche de Cifé et de Yuta par la même occasion. Yuta était comme un petit-frère pour nous tous. Tous les enfants de Satan adoraient Yuta. Mais bien sûr c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui ! Surtout pour Azazel**… Il a toujours vu Yuta comme son vrai petit-frère, non…

-Azazel est amoureux de Yuta. Il l'a toujours été, depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ce jour-là…

-Ce fameux jour… Quelle nostalgie ! Bon Amaimon, il se fait tard tu ne trouves pas ? Moi j'ai un plan à mettre en marche et toi tu dois te rendre quelque part. Yuta sera ravi de te revoir après tous ce temps. Passe une bonne soirée !

-Yuta… Sarai… Cifé… Ryuto… Rin… Tout semble lié à ce jour-là… J'espère que cette ordure va crever. »

BONUS

La nuit ne faisait que commencer. Yukio, à peine avoir jouit, s'était ré-enfoncé dans le corps chaud de son frère. Il avait débuté par de violents et très peu espacés coups de reins puis avait ralentit la cadence avant de recommencer encore plus fort. Le plus jeune Okumura réitéra l'expérience autant qu'il le put. Rin ne faisait que hurler le nom de son frère, oubliant jusqu'au sien même. De là où il était, Rin pouvait parfaitement voir la pleine lune illuminer la chambre et le fixer. Le bleuté se sentait si triste… Pourquoi avait-il tant l'impression de trahir quelqu'un ? Pourquoi sentait-il ses flammes faiblir peu à peu ? Il détestait ça… Si seulement il pouvait s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller… Il voulait sauter dans un réacteur nucléaire et disparaître, pour toujours…

Le trou noir représentant l'accalmie était apparut. En son sein on pouvait voir une forme, une forme humaine aux cheveux blonds qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps… Il voulait mourir et disparaître, pour toujours…

 _Wow ! Enfin finit. Je ne pensais pas le finir aussi tôt. Faut dire que cette histoire m'inspire grave, je vais peut-être enfin finir une fic XD ! Bon le lemon twincest n'est pas aussi présent que prévu, Amaimon a prit possession du chapitre alors qu'il ne devait apparaître que dans le prochain ! Ce démon…_

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à Rin ? De quel jour parlent Amaimon et Méphisto ? Azazel va-t-il apparaître ? Qui est Gamon Yuta ? Vous le saurez très bientôt !_

 _*La valkyrie de l'eau (j'aimais bien comme nom)_

 _**Azazel est un des 8 Baal et le roi des Esprits. On l'a pas vu dans le manga encore donc j'en profite pour l'utiliser ^^_

 _On se revoit donc dans trois-quatre jours pour la suite accompagnée d'un lemon Amaimon x Rin ! *Se fait menacer* Désolé, deux lemons. *L'aura noire qui me guette disparaît* Bye-nii !_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 5 ! Il est un peu plus sombre que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Paring : AllRin_

 _PS : Lemon !_

 _PPS : Ce qui est en gras c'est dans le journal/Ce qui est entre [] ce sont les souvenirs._

 _Publication : Tous les trois-quatre jours_

La troisième nuit de l'accalmie, un tournant décisif ?

La nuit venait de tomber et Rin venait de rentrer. Yukio était en mission dans une autre ville et ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain. Kuro regardait le bleuté. Son maître semblait vraiment triste et le Cait Sith savait pourquoi… L'accalmie. Tout se résumait avec ce simple mot. En tant que démon, Kuro connaissait ses effets sur les demi-démons mais le chat n'avait pas osé en parler avec le bleuté. Après tout, il ne savait pas si son maître était amoureux de quelqu'un et puis… Et puis, Kuro voulait le protéger. Si jamais, Rin apprenait tout… A propos de Yuta, à propos de ce jour… Un jour encore plus important que la Nuit Bleue… Un jour qui a perturbé chaque démon dans les deux mondes. L'apparition de cette saloperie de démon copieur ! Ce type, qui a tué ses semblables avec l'apparence de leurs proches… Ce type qui se transforme en exorciste pour manipuler l'Ordre de la True Cross… Ce type qui a fait assassiner l'âme-sœur de Yuta et celle de Cifé… Ce type… Ce type… Kuro frémissait de rage rien qu'en y pensant, ses poils s'étaient hérissés et ses yeux brillaient de haine pure. Quand Rin entra dans sa chambre, il vit le Cait Sith ainsi qui fixait un point invisible devant eux. Le bleuté se rapprocha doucement avant d'appeler son familier. Kuro le regarda.

Il avait retrouvé son calme. Rien que la voix de Rin pouvait l'apaiser. Mais l'accalmie agissait sur lui… Contrairement aux autres démons qui voyaient leurs pouvoirs faiblir, les Cait Sith voyaient leur calme fondre comme neige au soleil. Kuro risquait de perdre son calme très souvent mais rien qu'être avec Rin le détendait, plus que de raison. Depuis que Kuro avait appris la mort de Shiro, Rin était devenu sa seule raison de vivre… Il devait protéger Rin, il devait empêcher Rin d'apprendre la vérité sur ce type, il devait tout faire pour que Rin soit avec la personne que son cœur avait choisi… Il devait… Rin… Rin… Rin… Il ferait tout pour lui, jusqu'à mourir… Il irait jusqu'à tuer, jusqu'à tout détruire, jusqu'à tout déchiqueter, jusqu'à tous les éliminer un par un !

« -Kuro ? Tu vas bien ? Kuro !

-Dis Rin… Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Kuro vit son maître rougir et bégayer des choses sans queue ni tête avant de lui taper doucement la tête.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Baka neko*

-Riiiiin ! Dis-moi ! Qui c'est ? Je garderais le secret ! Je te le promets ! Je sais vraiment bien garder les secrets !

-Hum… D'accord ! Mais si tu le répète…

Rin sortit légèrement son épée de son fourreau sans voir que les flammes ne brillaient pas puis la rengaina aussi sec.

-Je ne dirais rien !

Kuro eut un regard légèrement triste, c'était mauvais. Rin commençait déjà à perdre ses pouvoirs… Il fallait vite qu'il sache l'amoureux de son maître avant que tout dégénère !

-C'est… Shima…

-Shima ? Le type étrange avec les cheveux roses ?

-Oui, c'est celui-là. Ne le critique pas…

-Dis Rin… Je dois te dire quelque chose… C'est à propos de l'accalmie.

-Hein ? L'accalmie ? Tu es courant ?!

-Je suis un démon ! Je sais tout de l'accalmie. Etant un Cait Sith, cette période à des effets différents sur moi… Elle ne fait que m'empêcher de contrôler ma colère mais pour toi, c'est plus compliqué…

-Kuro… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Rin commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Il ne savait pas tout ? Il y avait plus que les « chaleurs » ?

-Rin… Si jamais… Si jamais tu es amoureux alors que tu es un demi-démon alors… Alors pendant l'accalmie, le demi-démon fera tout pour séduire l'élu de son cœur… Mais étant donné que l'accalmie provoque des chaleurs… Généralement c'est avec d'autres personnes que le demi-démon va s'unir… Cependant… Si c'est vraiment comme cela que ça se passe alors… Alors…

-Alors le demi-démon perdra petit à petit ses pouvoirs et ne pourra plus jamais les récupérer. Finit une autre voix

Rin se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Amaimon. Ce dernier regardait son petit-frère. Enfin, ce soir il allait l'avoir. Le bigleux n'était pas là et ils étaient seuls… Et puis, ce petit chat lui avait mâché le travail… En parlant de Kuro, celui-ci avait une apparence menaçante et était prêt à attaqué Amaimon. Le démon regarda le Cait Sith qui se calma sous son regard froid. Kuro sortit de la pièce, espérant de tout cœur que tout allait bien se passer…

-Perdre mes pouvoirs, pour toujours ?

-Tout à fait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a des moyens pour que cela n'arrive pas.

En parlant, Amaimon avait fermé la fenêtre et s'était dangereusement rapproché de Rin, le prenant par les hanches pour le coller à lui. Le bleuté sentait l'accalmie l'affecté. C'était déjà la nuit, il ne pourrait pas résister… Déjà la première nuit ça avait été son frère et maintenant c'était son demi-frère ? Pourquoi cela lui arrivait ? Rin tenta de s'imprégner l'imager de Shima dans la tête mais rien n'y fit. Amaimon avait commencé à l'embrasser et se frottait lentement tout contre lui. Sa raison venait de partir très loin, laissant la place à tous les sentiments étranges qui l'assaillaient. Amaimon sourit contre sa bouche avant de le faire basculer sur le lit. Il cassa le baiser avant de le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Le démon regarda son petit-frère les yeux empli de désir. Pourtant, une autre image se superposa à la sienne. Pourquoi maintenant ? Ce n'était pas le moment ! Amaimon se jeta sur les lèvres de Rin, beaucoup plus violemment que la première fois et passa ses mains sous la chemise de l'aspirant exorciste. Plus rien n'existait autour des deux hommes. Pourtant, dans la tête d'Amaimon, il y avait des flashs du passé… Des souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit, à Kyoto.

Merde. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Pourquoi devait-il se souvenir maintenant ? Il avait Rin pour lui tout seul et pourtant c'était LUI qui occupait toutes ses pensées… Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ce garçon lui avait vraiment vrillé le cerveau, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus ! Il devait oublier ça. Il devait se concentrer sur la beauté en-dessous de lui ! Amaimon ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour commencer à torturer son futur amant. Le démon lui retira sa chemise avant de lentement suçoter les tétons déjà durcis et des les lécher à tour de rôle. D'autres images se superposèrent à celles-ci. Un corps musclé, légèrement bronzé et magnifique. Merde ! Rin, il ne devait qu'y avoir Rin ! Amaimon enleva prestement le pantalon du bleuté et se dépêcha d'entrer en lui. Rin laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir. Ryuji aussi était entré sans le préparer… Le seul qui l'avait fait c'était Yukio… Seulement Yukio…

[Nii-san est mien, seulement mien… Je ne te laisserais à personne… Rin… Je t'aime…]

-Y… Yukio… Yukio… Renzo… Yukio… Renzo… Renzo… Renzo… Désolé… Renzo…

Amaimon regarda Rin. Il pleurait. C'était mauvais… Le démon pouvait voir les flammes bleues briller dans les yeux du bleuté puis s'affaiblir petit à petit. Trop tard… Il allait juste le prendre ce soir et tout tenter pour que Rin soit avec l'élu de son cœur. C'est comme ça que ça devait se passer. Si Rin finissait avec Yukio, il perdrait ses pouvoirs et s'était hors de question ! Rin sera le nouveau de Géhenna. Rien ne pourra changer ce fait. Amaimon commença de profond et doux mouvements en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi ce n'était pas Rin dans ses pensées ? Il n'y avait que lui… Ce souvenir d'une nuit à Kyoto… Etait-ce l'accalmie qui le rendait comme ça ? C'était possible. C'était même logique. Cifé ne voulait que faire en sorte que les démons et demi-démons soient avec la personne que leur cœur avait choisie… Alors c'était ça ? Il était amoureux de ce garçon ? Quelle blague ! C'était un humain ! Un humain qui le haïssait et qui voulait probablement le tuer… Vraiment, les démons n'avaient aucune chance en amour… Le Baal secoua la tête pour se re-concentrer sur sa tâche. Il accéléra ses mouvements, tout en s'imaginant quelqu'un d'autre.

-Renzo… Yukio… Renzo… Renzo… Renzo… Yukio… Renzo… RENZO !

Amaimon s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Il se faisait plus violent, allait plus vite et tenait Rin par les hanches pour avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Tout alla plus vite. Le lit craqua brusquement alors que les deux amants gémissaient un autre nom que le leur…

-Renzo…

-Ryuji… »

 **Sarai était mort. Il avait été tué par les exorcistes. C'était de sa faute. Toi qui lis ses lignes, saches qu'il existe ce qu'on appelle un « démon-copieur ». Il peut copier n'importe quelle apparence et n'importe quel pouvoir. Il a fait assassiner Sarai et a manipulé Satan pour lui faire croire que Ryuuto avait violé un certain Cifé. Yuta m'a tout dit. L'accalmie était en fait un démon qui a été condamné à être un trou noir perpétuellement à la recherche d'assez de pouvoirs pour être fermé. C'est bientôt mon tour. J'ai réussis à faire fuir Yuta très loin d'ici. Bientôt, le démon-copieur va m'avoir. Yuta… Je t'aimerais toujours. Mon fils…**

C'était ça ! Shima venait de tomber sur les vraies lignes du journal de son ancêtre. Un démon-copieur… Cette chose existait vraiment ? Il devait faire quelque chose… Si cela se trouvait, ce démon existait encore alors… Qui dit qu'il n'allait pas s'attaquer à Rin ? Le fils de Satan amoureux et l'accalmie qui était là… C'était dangereux… Devait-il prévenir les autres ? Mais il devra parler du journal et c'était censé être un secret de famille… Non, il ne pouvait pas en parler comme ça… Peut-être qu'il pourrait amener la question à l'un des cours ? Mais on pourrait lui demander d'où lui vient cette idée… Shima ne savait pas… Il devait au moins prévenir Rin mais… Depuis quelque temps il ne savait pas comment l'approcher. Et… Yukio semblait vraiment tenir à le garder pour lui tout seul. Quel dilemme… Finalement, Shima s'endormit, l'esprit empli de questions.

Kuro regardait la lune. Rin était en danger… Si cela continuait, il allait vraiment perdre ses pouvoirs… Et… Si Rin perdait ses pouvoirs, comment pourrait-il devenir exorciste ? Ses flammes et son sabre n'étaient pas les seuls éléments l'ayant poussé à vouloir le devenir ? Le chat ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout aille bien… Tout ira bien… Kuro voulait y croire et ferait tout pour que cela se fasse. De petits nuages gris cachèrent la lune et empêchèrent sa lumière baignée dans la chambre des jumeaux Okumura. Amaimon était partit et s'était dirigé vers les dortoirs de la True Cross. Il fixa quelques temps à fixer le visage endormi de Ryuji avant de repartir en coup de vent. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant du moins. Et bien, il avait un petit voyage à faire. Masamune. Le démon avait vraiment hâte de revoir Yuta. Allait-il bien ? Avait-il des amis ? Un nouvel amant peut-être ? Cela était impossible mais il espérait qu'il ne soit pas resté seul depuis ce jour-là… Ce maudit démon-copieur… Un jour il lui ferait la peau. Il allait le tuer, l'égorger et lui arracher chaque membre un par un. La lune se fit complètement cachée. Le noir dominait la nuit. Tout semblait vide, il n'y avait plus aucun son. Le calme régnait. Kuro était retourné voir Rin et le voyant dormir, il monta sur le lit pour s'installer à ses côtés. Il se cala entre ses bras que Rin resserra autour de lui, inconsciemment. Le chat ronronna doucement avant de lentement s'endormir en s'imprégnait de l'odeur si douce de son maître. Cifé regardait la scène, attendrit. Il se souvenait avoir dormit comme ça entre les bras de Ryuuto. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître ce siècle-ci… Il voulait vraiment mourir… Que quelqu'un le tue, pitié…

To Be Continued…

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous aura plut ^^_

 _Prochain Chapitre : « Une fausse alerte = Une sortie scolaire ! »_

 _Reviews, petits lecteurs ?_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 6, fort en révélations ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Paring : AllRin_

 _Publication : Tous les trois-quatre jours. J'arrive à m'y tenir pour une fois !_

 _PS : Tout ce qui est gras ce sont les écrits de journaux_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 6 : Une fausse alerte = Une sortie scolaire

C'était une blague. Une stupide blague ! Méphisto les avaient menés en bateau, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Yukio rageait. Voilà qu'il devait rester dans cette petite ville de Masamune à surveiller sa classe d'apprentis exorcistes. Le pire ? Shura avait donné le feu vert aux adolescents d'aller où bon leur semblait et Rin avait foncé il ne savait où ! Le bleuté avait été le premier à partir, s'éloignant de tout le groupe. Le jeune Okumura devait donc rester avec Shura. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Mais bon il avait profité de deux jours seuls avec Rin et il l'avait marqué… Un peu partout… Yukio eut un sourire satisfait. Comme ça, tout le monde verra à qui appartient son frère… Quelle idée merveilleuse il avait eu ! Bon, puisqu'il était là, autant en profiter pour faire du tourisme. Masamune semblait être une calme petite ville pourtant il y avait beaucoup de boutique. Plantes, bijoux, livres, armes… Il y avait un peu de tout. Pourtant quand Yukio s'était renseigné sur la ville, il avait lu que c'était un petit village qui avait très vite grandit. Le village était devenu une ville mais il y avait très peu de touristes.

Masamune possédait un nombre hallucinants de légendes en tout genre. Maison maudite, temple abritant un esprit renard, invasion de demi-démons, des rats mangeurs d'hommes etcetera… Yukio se demandait s'il n'y avait rien qui clochait ici… Le jeune Okumura s'arrêta de marcher. Là… Juste devant lui se trouvait une petite boutique qui semblait délabré mais dans la petite vitrine l'on pouvait voir des plantes. Des plantes extrêmement rare que tout médecin voudrait avoir. Ni une ni deux, Yukio entra dans la boutique. Ces plantes allaient lui être vraiment utiles ! De son côté, Rin marchait dans les rues de la ville, cherchant à s'éloigner de tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas faire face à son frère ni à Ryuji ou Shima… En pensant au rose, Rin sentit son cœur se compresser. Il avait si mal ! Et il sentait ses flammes faiblirent de plus en plus. C'était mauvais ! Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, mauvais ! Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Rin voulait tout arrêter. Partir très loin, s'enfermer dans un endroit il ne pourrait pas partir ! Rin s'arrêta. Quelque chose l'appelait. Le demi-démon se remit à avancer, voulant découvrir ce qui l'appelait. Il se s'arrêta encore face à une boutique.

Elle était petite. C'était une simple petite maison, sans étages. Derrière se trouvait un autre bâtiment, un peu plus grand, semblant lui aussi assez petit. Rin s'avança pour regarder à travers la petite vitrine. La petite maison n'avait pas de meubles à part un comptoir et des étagères ainsi qu'une autre vitrine. Le bleuté leva la tête pour voir le nom de la petit boutique qui semblait l'appeler : Occultic;Nine. Le demi-démon n'hésita pas une seule seconde et entra. La pièce était vide, il n'y avait personne au comptoir et il faisait assez sombre mais c'était assez éclairer pour que l'on voie les bijoux qui parsemaient les étagères. Ils étaient tous très différents mais les pierres qui les ornaient étaient toutes les mêmes. Jamais Rin n'avait vu pareil pierre. Elles étaient magnifiques. Soudain, Rin se stoppa devant la vitrine. Un bijou avait attiré son attention. Il était fasciné par l'objet. C'était comme si celui-ci l'appelait, inexorablement. Il ne vit même pas ses yeux briller du même bleu que ses flammes avant de redevenir normaux puis de briller à nouveau. Le propriétaire de la boutique arriva à ce moment et fixa son client avant de sourire doucement. Un demi-démon comme lui.

Les œuvres du propriétaire avaient tendance à choisir leur « maître » d'elles-mêmes. Quand il les fabriquait, il savait d'avance qu'elles allaient appeler de leur propre volonté celui qui allait les posséder. Celui qui fixait autant était sa plus belle création. Il s'agissait d'une croix en argent incrustée de quatre pétales en métal précieux qui se rejoignaient au milieu de la croix. Les quatre pétales brillaient d'un bleu nuit magnifiques et avaient de légers reflets violacés, tout comme les autres pierres. La croix était retenue par une longue lanière en cuir noir qui était faite pour s'enrouler autour du poignet. Rin était vraiment fasciné par le bracelet qu'il avait devant lui. Il n'y avait pas de prix affiché… Combien pouvait-il bien coûter ? Il était si beau que le bleuté s'imaginait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir pourtant une voix le convaincu du contraire :

« -Cher client ?

Rin sursauta violemment. Il n'avait même pas entendu le propriétaire venir.

-Oui ?

-Ma boutique est spéciale. Vous n'avez pas besoin de payer. Si une de mes œuvres vous a choisi, vous pouvez l'avoir.

-Hein ?

-J'ai vu. Ce bracelet vous a choisi. Prenez-le, il est à vous.

-Mais… Il est si…

-C'est le vôtre. En tant que maître de ce bracelet.

-Maître ?

-Je vous l'ai dit non ? Ce bracelet vous a choisi. Il est à vous, jusqu'à votre mort. »

Rin regarda inlassablement le bijou qui continuait de l'appeler. Après avoir longuement hésité, Rin finit par tendre la main vers le bracelet. Dès qu'il l'eut frôlé, la lanière de cuir s'éleva dans les airs pour venir d'elle-même s'enrouler autour du poignet du bleuté. Rin se retourna vers le propriétaire mais il était déjà partit. La tête empli de questions, Rin sortit de la boutique, comme appelé ailleurs. Il marcha dans les rues de Masamune sans regarder où il se trouvait, trop obnubilé par le bijou qu'il venait d'avoir. Quand il reprit conscience, il se trouvait dans une clairière. Tout autour de lui se trouvait des arbres qui formaient un cercle parfait autour d'une cascade. Le bassin que remplissait celle-ci avait de nombreuses fleurs qui flottaient. Elles étaient noires et ressemblaient à des fleurs de lotus pourtant elles n'avaient pas exactement la même forme car elles avaient moins de pétales. Rin regarda l'eau qui était légèrement noir. Même si la couleur ne pouvait l'affirmer, cette cascade semblait pure mais… Démoniaque.

C'était comme si c'était une pureté propre aux démons. Rin regarda les fleurs qui se déplaçaient, comme pour lui laisser de la place. Doucement, Rin se déshabilla pour ensuite lentement s'installer dans le bassin. Il n'avait pas retiré son bracelet, ne voyant pas l'utilité de l'enlever. Le Komaken reposait à ses côtés, légèrement dégainé, comme le soir au Yukio et lui avait… Rin secoua la tête, il ne devait pas repenser à ça ! Rin laissa tout son corps se faire submerger par l'eau du bassin, les fleurs se rapprochèrent comme pour l'observer. Le bleuté se sentait extrêmement bien. L'eau de cette cascade lui faisait un bien fou ! Il se sentait détendu, il oubliait tous ces problèmes. Il n'y avait plus d'accalmie, plus de Yukio ni de Shima ni de Ryuji ni d'Amaimon, plus rien… Son esprit et sa tête étaient vide. Tout ce qu'il ya avait c'était lui et cette détente absolue. Rin, toujours complètement sous l'eau, ne vit pas son corps entouré de ses flammes ni les fleurs noires brûler avec lui. L'eau devint complètement noire et les flammes bleues la recouvrèrent totalement. Les pierres du bracelet se mirent à briller à leur tour puis aspirèrent toutes les flammes qui se trouvaient dans le Komaken et au moment où le ciel se tinta d'un léger rouge bordeaux, Rin émergea. Les flammes avaient totalement disparues, avalées par le bracelet. Au loin, le propriétaire de l'Occultic;Nine fermait sa boutique. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il se mit derrière son comptoir avant de chercher quelque chose d'un tiroir. Il en sortit un journal où il y était inscrit « Hashigami Sarai ».

 **Yuta, si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que je suis mort. Je suis terriblement désolé de te faire subir tout ça mais je n'ai pas le choix. Quand j'ai découvert l'existence des démons, je m'étais préparé à toute éventualité. Après tout, je voulais te protéger, même si j'étais un être humain faiblard… Yuta, ce démo-copieur est vraiment dangereux. Il peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence et copier n'importe quel pouvoir, même les flammes bleues de Satan. Pourtant elles ne sont pas aussi puissantes que les vraies. Satan connaissaient les risquent de laisser vivre un tel démon mais il est tellement manipulateur et prévoyant que personne n'a rien vu. Yuta, je dois te dire la vérité. Le Satan qui vit à Géhenna n'est pas le vrai Satan ! C'est le démon-copieur. La nuit bleue est entièrement la faute de ce démon. Satan est prisonnier quelque part à Assiah, depuis des années maintenant… Yuta, fais attention. Ce démon veut posséder chaque demi-démon de cette terre. Nous savons que Satan a eut de la descendance mais pas avec une humaine. Si cela arrivait, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer par ses enfants. Je t'en prie Yuta, protège les demi-démons. Tu en es capable grâce à tes œuvres… Tu es le seul à pouvoir utiliser une Delta… Yuta, je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. Mon amour. Si jamais je mourrais vraiment, ne passe pas ton temps à m'attendre. Azazel prendra soin de toi, comme d'habitude… Yuta… Je t'aime…**

Des larmes inondèrent le visage de Yuta. Etre heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Impossible ! Pendant l'accalmie, il s'était promis que Sarai serait le seul… C'était de sa faute… Ce maudit démon-copieur… Il avait manipulé tout le monde ! Il avait pris l'apparence de Satan et tué des millions d'humains juste pour trouver les demi-démons cachés à Assiah et s'en faire un harem… Ce… C'était sa faute… Tout était de sa faute… Le jour où ce maudit démon-copieur avait prit l'apparence de Satan et annoncé la nuit bleue, était le jour où tout avait commencé. Tout était de sa faute et le vrai Satan était encore et toujours introuvable. Pourtant une rumeur de Masamune l'avait amené à croire qu'il était là… Mais cela avait été une fausse piste. Satan était surement enfermé quelque part où personne ne pourrait le trouver… Mais Yuta avait eu une idée. Si jamais, il utilisait les flammes bleues pour le retrouver alors… Après tout ces flammes étaient son signe distinctif non ? Les flammes de son fils et les siennes pouvaient surement se retrouver entre elles non ? Il devait en être sûr… Il n'avait plus le choix. Yuta alla dans l'arrière boutique où se trouvaient toutes ses affaires et se prépara à partir. Une fois prêt et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour rendre sa boutique invisible et sortit une clé de sa poche. Il l'utilisa et prit la précaution de la refermer derrière lui.

Rin était encore dans le bassin. Il prit une fleur dans ses mains et la mit au-dessus de sa tête avant de souffler dessus. La fleur s'envola, voletant au-dessus de lui. Quand elle redescendit pour se poser sur l'eau, Rin replongea. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les mouvements de l'eau. Soudain, ses flammes l'entourèrent avant de recouvrirent entièrement le bassin de la cascade. Une porte, fermée par de nombreuses chaînes, sembla apparaître mais Rin émergea de nouveau. Il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Il regarda à droite à gauche avant de voir tous le monde arriver vers lui. Yukio lui annonça que c'était l'heure de repartirent et repartit vers la ville avec les autres. Shima resta un instant à regarder le demi-démon qui n'osait pas le regarder. Rin sortit du bassin alors que Shima se retournait pour partir à son tour. Dès qu'il fut sortit, son corps se sécha de lui-même sans qu'il ne le remarque puis il s'habilla en rougissant. Shima l'avait vu et personne ne lui avait rien dit quant au fait qu'il se trouvait sous une drôle de cascade… Cette journée était décidément très étrange… Avant de s'en aller rejoindre les autres, Rin se retourna pour faire face à la cascade. C'était lui où il y avait quelqu'un qui l'appelait ? Haussant les épaules, Rin parti, sans se retourner. Au loin, les fleurs de la cascade s'éclairèrent d'une flamme bleue alors qu'une immense porte entourée de chaînes apparue. Satan appelait son fils…

To Be Continued…

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Fort en révélations, comme promis ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! J'y répondrais. Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur. Même un « j'aime » fait plaisir ^^_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Tu es mon frère… On ne peut pas faire ça… »_

 _A dans trois-quatre jours, chers lecteurs !_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bien le bonjour/Bonsoir ! Le chapitre 7 est enfin là ! Bon alors on apprend pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre et comme j'ai peur que tout ne soit pas clair et s'embrouille je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça donne. Si la fic part en couilles veuillez me le dire s'il vous plaît !_

 _Paring : AllRin_

 _PS : Tout ce qui est en gras sont dans les journaux_

Chapitre 7 : Tu es mon frère… On ne peut pas faire ça

 **Démon-copieur. Il s'agit d'un démon mineur qui peut copier les apparences et les pouvoirs de n'importe quoi et de n'importe qui. Même s'il est faible, il est manipulateur et vil. Sa copie des pouvoirs ne va pas jusqu'au parfait. Le démon-copieur ne peut que copier à peine la moitié des pouvoirs. Cependant ses dons pour la manipulation et sa façon de copier jusqu'au comportement même le rendent dangereux pour n'importe qui. Nous, exorcistes, prenons la menace d'un démon-copieur au sérieux. Le problème, c'est que ce démon est particulièrement difficile à repérer. Cependant il y a un moyen de le trouver. Même si ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, le Pape et les hauts-gradés nous on garantie que cette méthode marchait. Pour trouver le démon-copieur, il faut le pouvoir de Satan. Seules les flammes bleues peuvent le trouver. Personne ne sait pourquoi mais il semblerait que les flammes soient le seul pouvoir qui peut savoir qui est le démon-copieur. Pourtant Satan a été trompé. Le Pape est la seule personne à être au courant et il continue de garder le secret. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que Satan a été enfermé quelque part et que seules les flammes bleues peuvent le libérer.**

Rin referma le journal qu'il lisait. Méphisto le lui avait donné. Ce type savait vraiment beaucoup de choses… La quatrième nuit de l'accalmie venait de commencer et pour l'instant il ne ressentait rien. Son esprit était trop occupé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Satan avait été enfermé et semblait l'être toujours… En clair, la personne qui avait tué Shiro n'était pas Satan mais le démon-copieur… Les exorcistes traquaient un démon qui était surement sous leur nez depuis le début… Ce sale connard… Tout était de sa faute… Satan n'y était pour rien… Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Yukio qui venait de rentrer de mission. Celui-ci retira sa veste d'exorciste et la balança négligemment sur son lit avant de se laisser tomber sur celui de son frère. Rin rougit. Yukio semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué alors qu'il reniflait son lit, la tête enfouit dans le coussin. Rin s'approcha doucement de son frère et lui toucha l'épaule pour lui signifier sa présence. Le plus jeune Okumura regarda le bleuté avec un regard fatigué avant de l'attraper par le bras et le faire tomber sur lui. Rin rougit encore plus en sentant l'accalmie commencée à agir sur lui.

« -Nii-san. Tu sors de la douche hein ?

-Yukio… Ne dis pas des choses bizarres !

-Nii-san… Tu es si mignon ainsi… Je pourrais fondre…

-Pe… Pervers… Pervers de bigleux…

-Je le suis toujours avec toi, Nii-san. Je t'aime tellement.

-Ne dis pas ça ! On est frère, on n'a pas le droit ! C'est immoral…

-Immoral ? C'est un démon qui me dit ça ?

-… C'est…

-Les démons séduisent les humains. C'est leur sport favori. Tu n'en a pas conscience mais tous les jours, tu le fais.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne fais rien…

-Mais bien sûr… La nuit… La nuit tu fais tout pour me séduire… Tu ne t'en rappelles surement pas mais avant que l'accalmie ne commence, tu te faufilais dans mon lit… Tu ne portais qu'une de mes chemises et tu te frottais tout contre moi.

-Menteur… Tu mens… Ne t'amuse pas avec moi !

-C'est la vérité Nii-san. J'ai toujours résisté à tes avances mais l'accalmie a tout chamboulé… Elle m'a fait comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ce n'est pas de l'amour fraternel comme je le pensais avant mais c'est bel et bien de l'amour Nii-san…

-Arrête… Arrête ça… Yukio.

L'exorciste ne l'écouta pas et commença à le déshabiller. Rin se fit plaquer sur le lit avec Yukio au-dessus de lui qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à se frotter tout contre son frère et passait sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait à sa portée. Il posa une trainée de baiser sur la poitrine puis descendit au ventre avant de descendre encore plus bas. Rin n'y pouvait déjà plut et commença à supplier pour plus mais l'image de Shima s'imprégna dans son esprit. Rin ne bougea plus. Il le trahissait encore… Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça ! C'était la faute de l'accalmie ! Si elle n'avait jamais existé alors… Alors il aurait pu oublier son amour pour Shima et serait tombé dans les bras de Yukio. Il prenait soin de lui, n'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Yukio le traitait comme un trésor. Il le voyait comme l'être le plus important et même s'il était très possessif, il l'aimait. Mais ce n'était pas bien… Ce n'était vraiment pas bien ! Ils étaient frères non ? C'était de l'inceste… C'était mauvais, mal et immoral… Ce n'était pas normal. Deux frères…

Le bleuté perdit le fil de ses pensées quand il sentit quelque chose de conséquent entrer en lui. Il se crispa mais la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Yukio avait tout de suite enchaîné les coups de butoir et tapait à chaque coup parfaitement juste. La prostate de Rin se fit malmener un bon nombre de fois mais ce ne fut pas assez. Yukio leva un peu les fesses de son frères avant de placer ses jambes sur ses épaules afin d'avoir un meilleur angle. Cela ne rata pas car Rin cria à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales. Ses gémissements et ses cris représentait une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Yukio. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres. Il avait encore son frère pour lui tout seul. Son frère à lui… Rien qu'à lui…

-Yukio… Tu es mon frère, on ne peut pas… On ne peut pas…

-On peut, Nii-san. Je t'aime alors où est le mal ?

-On est frère ! Il est là le problème ! C'est… C'est interdit ce genre de relation entre personne de la même famille ! S'il te plaît Yukio… Tu dois comprendre. Tu m'aimes mais moi… Moi, je ne t'aime pas de cette façon !

-Je sais.

-Hein ?

-Je l'ai toujours su… Mais l'accalmie est une aubaine pour moi. Je peux te faire mien… J'ai même eu le droit à ta virginité. Toutes tes premières fois sont à moi. Alors, ça me va, même si tu ne m'aimes pas. Je vais te posséder jusqu'à que tu te décide de faire ta déclaration à Shima.

-Shima ? Tu le savais ?

-Je te l'ai dit non ? Tu viens dans mon lit la nuit et c'est toujours son nom qui traverse tes lèvres.

-Vraiment ? Mais…

-Nii-san. S'il te plaît. Sois mien juste pour cette dernière nuit… Après j'arrêterais. C'est bon ?

-Yukio…

-Nii-san »

Yukio se stoppa avant d'entamer de doux et lents mouvements. C'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait avoir Rin… Autant en profiter un maximum.

A Masamune. La cascade avait cessé de couler, les fleurs étaient illuminées de flammes bleues et une porte entourée de chaînes venait d'apparaître. Elle bougea. Quelqu'un à l'intérieur semblait vouloir briser les chaînes qui l'empêchaient de sortir. La porte frémit et trembla violemment. Une chaîne se brisa, entraînant les autres avec elle. La porte vola en mille morceaux alors que les flammes bleues des fleurs s'envolèrent pour se diriger vers la forme qui venait de tomber dans l'eau. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux bleu nuit et des yeux verts. Les flammes bleues s'enroulèrent autour de lui avant d'entrer dans son corps musclé. Il avait retrouvé sa puissance. Il lui faudra un peu de temps avant de complètement récupérer. Il avait été enfermé pendant plus de douze ans après tout… Juste après la naissance de ses fils… Enfin il allait les voir… A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Etaient-ils comme leur mère ? Ou comme lui ? Bon, que devait-il faire ? Aucun humain ne connaissait sa forme humaine. Il était même sûr que personne ne savait qu'il en possédait une…

Très bien. Quel était le plus important ? Voir ses enfants ou exploser ce misérable démon-copieur ? Ses fils, sans aucun doute. Il avait le temps pour ce démon. Son fils avait besoin de lui. L'accalmie lui faisait perdre ses flammes. Il devait faire quelque chose. Une fois qu'il aurait appris à Rin à contrôler ses flammes, il le ramènera à Géhenna avec son frère. Bien sûr avant cela il devait attraper et tuer ce démon-copieur. Cet enfoiré allait payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« -Vous êtes enfin arrivé à vous libérer, Père.

-Samaël. C'est toi qui a amené mon fils ici ?

-Bien sûr ! Rin est venu ici parce que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il vienne. Yukio aussi mais il n'est pas resté longtemps.

-Rin et Yukio… Je veux les voir.

-Vous avez de la chance Père ! Un poste de professeur vient juste de se libérer. Et c'est un professeur de la classe de Rin. Quelle chance non ?

-Tu es toujours aussi vil Samaël.

-En fait, Yuta aussi se trouve à la True Crosse. Tout comme Azazel, même s'il se cache.

-Yuta… Gamon Yuta… Ce Gamon Yuta ? Le demi-démon qui a perdu son humain ?

-Oui. Même si Hashigami Sarai n'était pas humain.

-Hashigami ? Le nom de ce type n'a pas mit la puce à l'oreille des exorcistes ?

-La famille Hashigami était spéciale. Les gènes démoniaques ne se réveille que très peu.

-Hashigami… La famille qui a crée la porte de Géhenna… Famille noble de démon qui a toujours été comme la mienne.

-La même famille d'où vient ce démon copieur.

-C'est bon. Hashigami Sarai. Je suppose qu'il est toujours en vie ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Le démon-copieur, son père, l'a caché. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être.

-Je le trouverais. Mais il semble qu'avant je vais jouer un peu au professeur. »

Satan fit apparaître ses flammes et s'en fit des ailes afin de s'envoler. Les clés magiques, très peu pour lui. Voler était beaucoup plus agréable. Rin aussi pourrait en être capable… Mais avant cela il allait devoir faire en sorte qu'il récupère ses pouvoirs et vite ! Il était le seul de ses enfants à avoir ses flammes après tout, il ne devait pas passer à côté de ça.

Yukio regardait son frère dormir. C'était fini. Rin n'allait plus lui appartenir. Maintenant, il devait faire en sorte qu'il finisse avec Shima. Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais c'était le seul moyen pour le rendre heureux. Yukio soupira quand il eut une drôle de sensation. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était comme si quelqu'un l'appelait. Non, il devait avoir rêvé. La nuit n'était pas finit alors Yukio en profita une dernière fois et s'allongea aux côtés de son frère. Il le prit dans ses bras, affichant un sourire triste quand il prononça le nom de Shima… Il n'allait pas avoir son frère à la fin mais bon… Il l'aurait ce soir… Et puis… Et puis il connaissait des choses que Shima ne saura jamais… Des choses que seul lui connaîtra à jamais… Seul lui savait tout sur son frère… En y pensant, son groupe préféré allait sortir un nouveau single. Il devra penser à l'acheter… C'est vrai… Au moins ça lui remontera le moral. Le nom… C'était quoi déjà ? Jingo Jungle par MYTH&ROID.

Il sortait très bientôt… Yukio serra son frère dans ses bras, profitant à fond de son odeur et de son corps contre le sien. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit en synchronisant sa respiration à celle du bleuté dans ses bras. Derrière la fenêtre, Satan avait tout observé. Ses fils avaient ce genre de relation ? Pas mal… Se séduire entre frères… C'était bien des démons… Il était fier de ses enfants. C'était bel et bien ses fils. Satan eut un sourire tendre une seule minute avant de partir au loin, une flamme bleue autour de son œil. C'était le seul moyen de repérer cette saloperie de démon-copieur. Il allait trouver cette enflure et lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille… Tout…

To Be Continued…

 _Et voilà ! Bon j'espère que c'est toujours aussi bien. Satan est enfin sortit de sa cage ! Yukio a abandonné pour son frère, enfin presque et on a appris pas mal de choses sur Yuta et Sarai. Bon et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée !_

 _A dans trois-quatre jours pour le chapitre 8 : « Résistance à l'accalmie »_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous ! J'ai bien réfléchis et voilà, je continue cette fic ! J'ai du tout changer niveau scénario mais la fin est la même que mon idée d'origine, enfin presque. Donc cette histoire ne fera pas 20 mais 16 chapitres et comptera 5 bonus. C'est ma toute première fic Blue Exorcist, du coup ça me faisait mal de l'abandonner en si bon chemin ! Bref, j'arrête de monologuer et je vous laisse lire !_

Et pour ceux qui auraient lu mon message la prochaine fic (après la publication de cette-là) sera « Manoir Okumura, le job d'été parfait. Ou pas… ». Bon allez bonne lecture à tous !

Nuit 5 et 6 – Résistance à l'accalmie

Yukio regarda son frère dormir avant de quitter la chambre pour aller en mission. L'exorciste était résigné, son frère ne lui appartiendrait jamais… Il regarda la pleine lune illuminer doucement les rues avant d'avoir un petit sourire triste. Tant que Rin était heureux, ça lui allait… Dans la chambre, Rin tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens. L'accalmie commençait à agir mais cette fois-ci il allait résister. Sa queue s'agita doucement avant de passer entre ses jambes pour se mettre devant lui. Rin la caressa doucement, ressentant de suite un plaisir immense. Quand il s'était battu contre Amaimon et que celui-ci la lui avait violemment attrapée, il avait eu vraiment mal mais là, c'était vraiment différent. Rin avait découvert que quand c'était lui qui la touchait, ça lui faisait énormément de bien. Il accéléra le mouvement, gémissent encore et encore jusqu'à venir dans son pyjama. Le bleuté ouvrit ses yeux devenu vitreux avant de sursauter en voyant quelqu'un le regarder fixement. Il se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de prendre le Komaken dans ses mains et de se préparer à dégainer. Son visage était rouge de gêne tout en exprimant une rage incommensurable. Satan commença à rire.

Finalement, Satan avait refusé le poste de professeur… Faire étudier de pitoyables humains ? Et puis quoi encore ? Le Roi de Géhenna s'avança vers son fils puis le regarda en souriant. Ce garçon, il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à sa mère… Il était son portrait craché, à lui… Le Komaken tomba au sol alors que Rin avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« -Pè… Père ?

-Oh ? Serait-ce tes flammes qui m'ont reconnues ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

-Tes flammes, elles faiblissent. A ce train-là, tu vas les perdre une bonne fois pour toute. Il faut que tu comprennes, mon fils, on ne contrôle pas les flammes bleues.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-On fusionne avec, Rin. Ses flammes sont le reflet de ton âme. Elles s'affolent avec tes sentiments. Elles deviennent plus fortes avec ta colère, plus douce avec ton envie de protéger et ton amour. Tes flammes, elles sont toi. Il faut que tu comprennes ça, sinon tu les perdras à jamais. Même si ce n'est pas ce que tu dois faire en premier.

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

-C'est pourtant très simple, Rin. Couches avec celui que tu aimes et tout ira mieux. En couchant avec lui, je vais pouvoir t'apprendre à fusionner avec tes flammes. Je vais pouvoir t'apprendre tout ce que tu peux faire avec elles. Tu pourras voler dans le ciel, te faire des armes, tu n'auras plus à utiliser le Komaken parce qu'il ne servira plus à rien ! Tu sauras libre !

-Libre ? Impossible ! Le Vatican cherche la moindre faille pour l'éliminer ! S'ils apprennent que je m'accepte pleinement en tant que démon, ils me tueront !

-Samaël est le directeur de cette école. C'est un démon et pourtant il éduque des apprentis exorcistes. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il te protégera. Et je ne pense pas que le petit Yukio laissera le Vatican t'éliminer comme ça.

-Yukio ?... Yukio est…

-Je sais, il est amoureux de toi. Je suis fier de toi ! Séduire son propre frère ! Tu as beaucoup d'avenir, Rin.

-… Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette phrase…

-Pour un démon, c'est le plus grand compliment. Un démon a pour mission de séduire les humains. Sinon comment pourraient-ils faire des contrats ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Yukio ne resteras pas seul. Quelqu'un va bien s'occuper de lui.

-Quelqu'un ? Tu dis ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir !

-Mais-

-Chut ! Très bien. Je compte sur toi pour te faire ton bonbon rose. Et après je pourrais te montrer tout ce que tu peux faire avec tes flammes.

-Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas coucher avec Renzo ! Il aime tellement les femmes… Il ne peut pas m'aimer !

\- L'accalmie n'agit que sur les demi-démons. Mais il y a quelque chose que très peu de gens savent. Les demi-démons ne séduisent que les personnes qui les désirent déjà.

-Hein ?

-Cifé... Il aimait Ryuuto de tout son cœur. Et Ryuuto, lui, aimait Cifé plus que n'importe qui. Je savais que cet humain n'allait jamais trahir Cifé et qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal mais ce maudit démon-copieur… Il a prit l'apparence de Cifé et m'a assuré que l'humain l'avait violé…

-Mais dans le livre, ils disaient que c'était Cifé qui t'avait trahit.

-L'histoire à été changée. En réalité, le démon-copieur m'avait fait croire que Ryuuto avait violé Cifé. Puis quand j'ai compris mon erreur, j'ai tenté de me faire pardonner mais Cifé a tenté de me tuer pour se venger et le démon-copieur est apparut… Je n'ai rien put faire d'autre… Beaucoup de démons avaient vu Cifé m'attaquer. Je n'ai pas eu le choix alors n'ayant pas eu le courage de le tuer, je l'ai condamné à vivre éternellement, sans son amour perdu…

-Père…

-Des années plus tard, je rencontrais ta mère… Yuri était… Elle a été la seule à m'aimer. Mais…

-Le démon-copieur a encore fait des siennes ?

-Oui. Il avait pris l'apparence d'un gobelin pour nous espionner. Alors quand il a appris qu'elle attendait mes enfants… Il a de suite été prévenir les exorcistes. Elle s'est faite traquée mais elle finit par réussir à s'enfuir et se cacher dans une grotte, bien loin de toute civilisation. Elle a perdu la vie en vous donnant naissance. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir… La nuit bleue… Elle était une recherche. Je voulais tuer ce démon-copieur mais j'ai échoué et cet enfoiré s'est enfui…

-Père…

-Cette fois, il ne va pas m'échapper. Il a réussis à m'enfermer sous cette saloperie de cascade. Plus les années passaient plus ma haine augmentait. Rin, je te promets que je vais tuer cet enfoiré mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne peux pas le trouver tout seul.

-Je vais t'aider !

-Avant cela, tu as quelqu'un à qui te déclarer, non ?

-Mais… Je ne peux vraiment pas ! Renzo est… Même si tu dis qu'il me désire… Je ne peux pas me déclarer comme ça ! J'ai déjà, avec tant de gens…

-C'était juste Yukio et ce Bon non ?

-Amaimon-nii aussi…

-Hein ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

-Amaimon-nii aussi… Lors de la troisième nuit…

-Cet abruti ! Séduire deux de tes frères, pas mal, Rin.

-Père !

-Il ne manque plus que Méphisto non ?

-… Hum… Je ne préfère pas tenter le coup…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il a déjà quelqu'un en ligne de mire depuis un bout de temps déjà !

-Quelqu'un ? Un bout de temps ? Ne me dis pas- ?

-Je ne dis rien ! »

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Yukio était revenu de mission. Satan se précipita en dehors de la pièce, en sautant par la fenêtre sans oublier de saluer son fils au passage. Quand Yukio entra dans la chambre, il fut surpris de voir son frère réveillé et ne semblant pas en chaleur. Le bleuté rougit avant de s'enrouler dans les couvertures. Yukio eut un sourire tendre avant de se déshabillé pour lui aussi aller se coucher. Cette cinquième nuit s'était déroulé sans accrocs. Le calme régna dans la chambre et ne faisait entendre que les respirations lentes des jumeaux Okumura. Depuis sa branche d'arbre, Satan sourit. Tout allait bien se passer…

Yuta lisait et relisait encore et encore tous les rapports et journaux qu'il pouvait trouver en rapport avec l'accalmie et les démon-copieur. Rien à faire, il ne trouvait que le nom Hashigami et pas une photo. Tout ce qu'il y avait c'était une photo de Sarai avec un homme mais la photo était tellement abimée qu'on ne voyait pas son visage. Le demi-démon soupira. Il ne trouvait vraiment rien. Yuta savait que Sarai était vivant. Le démon-copieur n'aurait jamais pu tuer son fils. Yuta en était persuadé… Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, fatigué de tant de recherches et s'allongea sur le petit canapé qui se trouvait à proximité de lui. Cette bibliothèque était censée lui apporter des réponses pourtant il n'avait rien trouvé… Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il trouver même pas une petite information ?! Sarai, il voulait voir Sarai… Il voulait tellement le voir ! Il était si perdu sans lui. Depuis tant d'années, il attend de pouvoir trouver la moindre piste mais rien… Même pas un ridicule petit indice de rien du tout ! Il n'y avait aucune piste… Pas le moindre espoir de voir son amour encore une fois… Yuta commençait vraiment à croire que Sarai était mort… Mort et parti à jamais loin de lui, ne pouvant jamais revenir vers lui… Sarai… Yuta espérait tellement qu'il soit en vie… Pourtant, plus les années passaient, plus Yuta perdait espoir… Il s'était résigné pour de bon…

La sixième nuit venait de commencer. Rin avait les yeux dans le vide. Aujourd'hui, il avait tenté de se déclarer à Renzo mais il avait prit peur et avait prit la fuite… A chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'approcher le bleuté repensait à ses amants et prenait peur. Il avait trahit Renzo de nombreuses fois… Avec Yukio puis Ryuji avant Amaimon… Rin ne méritait pas d'aimer Renzo… Il ne méritait aucun amour… Le demi-démon se désespérait nuit après nuit. Il ne restait que deux nuits à l'accalmie… Satan se rongeait les ongles. Si Rin ne couchait pas avec ce Shima avant la fin de l'accalmie, il allait vraiment perdre ses flammes ! Il devait faire quelque chose… Satan avait prit sa décision. Il devait tout faire pour que Rin se déclare à ce Shima et qu'ils couchent ensemble ! Tout cela devait se passer lors de la septième nuit, sinon tout était finit ! Il devait vraiment faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mettre en couple son fils et le bonbon rose ! Le roi de Géhenna regarda Rin qui fit comme la nuit dernière et se caressa la queue. La queue d'un démon était la partie la plus sensible de celui-ci. Si on savait correctement s'y prendre, c'était la zone la plus érogène qui soit. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Rin était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit… Il allait pouvoir l'utiliser. Satan eut un rire sadique en ayant une magnifique idée. Il allait pouvoir se servir du fait que Rin semblait plus sensible que la moyenne à sa queue pour… Oh oui, ça allait marcher comme sur des roulettes ! Mais il devait avouer qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour mettre son plan à exécution. Et qui de mieux pour ça que Samaël ? Personne…

Rin avait du mal à respirer. Sa queue était vraiment une zone extrêmement sensible chez lui. Il accéléra le rythme de ses mains avant de délicatement passer sa langue dessus. Il commença ensuite à la mordiller doucement sans se douter que quelqu'un l'observait. Yukio était dans son lit, observant son frère. L'accalmie agissait encore cette nuit. Il semblerait cependant que Rin n'ai besoin de personne pour se satisfaire… Doucement, l'exorciste passa sa main dans son pyjama pour se caresser. Il calla ses mouvements sur ceux de son frère qui avait encore accéléré le rythme de ses va et viens. Rin Mordit violemment sa queue avant de se cambrer violemment sous la sensation. C'était si bon… Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Yukio accéléra aussi ses mouvements sur sa verge avant de jouir en même temps que Rin qui n'en pouvait plus. Un « Renzo » échappa au bleuté alors que Yukio gémissait très doucement le prénom de son frère. Les deux frères étaient trempés de sueur mais ils n'en avaient cure. Rin commença à s'assoupir, n'en pouvant déjà plus. Il se sentait si faible… Yukio resta encore un moment éveillé avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée en même temps que Rin.

La sixième nuit de l'accalmie venait de se finir et elle annonçait le début des ennuis… Perché sur l'un des bâtiments de la True Cross se trouvait un homme aux long cheveux noirs. Il souria avant se faire entourer par une aura noir. L'instant d'après se fut Shima Renzo qui se tenait à la place de l'homme, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Enfin il allait s'amuser avec ce fils de Satan. Il allait le priver de son amour, comme il l'avait fait avec Cifé et Yuta. Satan n'allait pouvoir rien faire pour aider son fils… Tout était parfait…

To Be Continued…

 _Le démon-copieur fait enfin son apparition ! Mais comment cela va-t-il se finir ? Vous saurez-ça au prochain chapitre ! A dans trois-quatre jours !_

 _Bye-nii ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review surtout !_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Une déclaration, une disparition et une fuite »_


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voilà le neuvième chapitre d'Accalmie et chaleurs. On approche tranquillement de la fin. Si tout va bien, je finis cette fic à la fin du mois. Bref ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, la follow, la met en favorite et laisse des reviews (enfin même si c'est la dèche de ce côté-là…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

 _PS : Tout ce qui est en gras se trouve dans les livres/journaux et ce qui est entre crochet se sont les « flashbacks »_

Chapitre 9 : Une déclaration, une disparition et une fuite

« Plus là… Plus là… Plus là… Plus là… Il n'est plus là ! »

Rin paniquait. Le Komaken avait disparut. Que devait-il faire ? Si quelqu'un le lui avait volé et le dégainait… Ses flammes apparaitraient et sa vraie nature serait découverte ! Que devait-il faire ?! Yukio était déjà partit et il était seul… Peut-être qu'en appelant son père il allait venir ? Non… C'était une mauvaise idée, l'appeler en pleine journée… Alors, quoi faire ? Hein ? C'était bizarre… quelque chose clochait… Ses flammes… Il ne les ressentait plus ! Elles n'étaient plus là… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ?!

[Si tu ne couches pas avec Shima, tu vas perdre tes flammes. A jamais.]

C'était un mensonge hein ? Il avait vraiment perdu ses flammes ? Non ! Inacceptable ! S'il ne les avait plus, comme allait-il protéger ses amis ? Sans ses flammes il n'y avait plus qua sa force. Non. Même pas… S'il perdait ses flammes alors il perdait tout de sa partie démon… Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait se déclarer à Shima et maintenant ! Il devait absolument le faire avant l'avant dernière nuit de l'accalmie. S'il ne le faisait pas alors, il allait vraiment tout perdre… Rin regarda son bracelet et respira un grand coup. Il devait le faire. Si Shima l'avait embrassé dans la bibliothèque c'est qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui non ? Satan lui avait dit que l'accalmie faisait en sorte que le demi-démon ne séduise que ceux qui sont déjà attiré par lui à la base donc… Donc, Shima était attiré par lui non ? Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait déclarer ses sentiments à Shima Renzo et avant l'avant dernière nuit de l'accalmie… Il devait absolument le faire.

Satan exultait de bonheur. Il l'avait coincé. Cette saloperie de démon-copieur était face à lui, dans un cul-de-sac. Satan avait un immense sourire sadique aux lèvres. Enfin il allait lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait. Le roi de Géhenna avait très vite compris que cet enfoiré allait tout faire pour briser son fils mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. En ce moment même, Rin devrait être en train de se déclarer. Il savait que tout allait bien se passer mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Pourquoi ce démon-copieur n'essayait-il pas de fuir en se changeant en oiseau ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Pris d'un doute Satan utilisa une de ses flammes pour s'en recouvrir l'œil droit. Il fixa le « démon-copieur » en face de lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Une marionnette ! Ce n'était pas Hashigami ! C'était un être humain qui était sous l'emprise de ses pouvoirs ! Merde ! Satan se fit des ailes avec ses flammes avant de foncer voir son fils. Ce démon-copieur de malheur avait réussis à le berner ! Il devait vite retrouver Rin avait qu'il ne se déclare au mauvais Shima ! Vite, vite, vite…

Rin se triturait les doigts dans tous les sens. Il était devant Shima, prêt à se déclarer. Mais quand il fixait son bracelet, il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Comme si le bijou essayait de le prévenir d'un danger…

 **Delta. C'est une pierre seulement trouvable à Géhenna. En vérité, il s'agit de l'âme d'un démon, mort depuis des siècles. Ces démons, quand ils nt un « maître » feront tous pour les protéger. Chaque démon devient une Delta en mourant mais il ne s'agit que de ceux qui ont été trahit par une personne qu'ils aimaient. Ces pierres, elles ont une volonté propre qui n'est vouées qu'à protéger ceux qu'elles ont choisis…**

Rin écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans un livre à la bibliothèque. Cela voulait-il dire… que la personne devant lui… était le démon-copieur... et qu'il lui faisait croire qu'il se déclarait à Shima pour lui briser le cœur ? C'était plus que probable. En clair, le meurtrier de sa mère se trouvait devant lui… Celui qui avait causé la mort de Ryuuto, le bannissement de Cifé et l'enfermement de son père… La cause de tous ces morts était devant lui…Devant lui… Avec l'apparence de Renzo… Devant lui… Celui qui avait fait tuer sa mère… Devant lui… Prêt à lui briser le cœur… Devant lui… Avec le sourire du rose… Devant lui… Devant lui… Devant lui… Copiant l'apparence de son amour… Devant lui… Devant lui… Devant… Devant lui… Devant lui se trouvait le meurtrier de Shiro !

Une colère sourde s'empara de Rin. Cet enfoiré osait prendre l'apparence de Shima pour ses plans à deux balles… Impardonnable… Soudain, Rin vit son bracelet s'illuminer et lui montrer une direction. Les yeux du bleuté se dirigèrent vers celle-ci et remarquèrent que le vrai Shima était en train de l'observer. Le demi-démon n'avait pas le choix. Il devait jouer le jeu. Si le vrai Shima ne réagissait pas à ce qui allait se passer alors… Alors il allait vraiment perdre ses pouvoirs…

« -Hum… Shima… Je suis… Je suis… De toi… Je t'aime !

Rin avait bafouillé, donnant ainsi l'illusion au démon-copieur qu'il était tombé dans son piège.

-M'aimer ? Et ? Tu crois vraiment que je peux t'aimer aussi ? Toi, un démon qui a tué son père adoptif ?

Rin ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le vrai Shima. Mais, ces mots, prononcés avec sa voix… Ca faisait mal…

-Je… Je…

-Franchement. Tu es pathétique tu le sais ? Qui pourrait t'aimer d'ailleurs ? Tout le monde a peur de toi. Tu contrôle un peu mieux tes flammes en ce moment mais qui dira que tu ne vas pas en vouloir plus ? Te laisser submerger par le pouvoir et devenir pire que Satan, ton géniteur originel ?

Ca faisait mal. Mais ce n'était pas Renzo. Ce n'était pas Renzo. C'était juste un démon manipulateur qui prenait son apparence pour lui faire du mal. Le bleuté risqua un coup d'œil vers le vrai Shima qui bougeait les lèvres comme pour lui dire quelque chose. De là où il était Rin eut du mal mais put comprendre ce qu'il disait :

-Je t'aime Rin… Ce n'était pas ta faute. Rin.

Le bleuté sourit doucement avant de se concentrer sur son rôle. Il devait faire croire au démon-copieur qu'il marchait dans son jeu. Des larmes lui échappèrent. Soudain alors que le faux Shima allait donner le coup de grâce, Rin s'enfuit à toutes jambes, hurlant de douleur. Le démon-copieur reprit son apparence originelle et sourit sadiquement avant de disparaître. Le vrai Shima sortit de sa cachette avant de regarder Rin revenir vers lui. Il sécha ses larmes et n'osait pas le regarder. Renzo regarda Rin de bas en haut, remarquant enfin comment il était habillé. Le demi-démon portait la même chose que dans la bibliothèque mais que cette fois-ci le pull était bleu foncé au lieu de noir. Shima se rapprocha et posa sa main sur la joue de Rin pour la lui caresser doucement.

-Je pense que tu peux me le dire maintenant, Rin.

Rin ne put que rougit avant de relever la tête pour faire face au rose.

-Shima… Non, Renzo. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser à la moindre seconde où je pose mon regard sur toi.

-Et bien, ça c'est de la déclaration ! Ahaha… Rin. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que je ne me lasserais jamais de t'observer. Jamais je ne te laisserais à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es à moi, Rin.

-Je suis à toi. Et tu es à moi.

-Oui, je suis à toi.

Debout sur un toit, Satan observait la scène. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir. Le démon-copieur était tombé dans le panneau mais pour combien de temps ? Il allait finir par revenir pour voir s'il avait vraiment réussis à briser son fils. Oh et à ce moment-là, cet enfoiré n'allait pas lui échapper. Ensuite, il devait commencer à se préparer pour entraîner son fils au contrôle des flammes. Mais avant cela ce dernier avait quelqu'un avec qui s'unir. L'avant dernière nuit de l'accalmie allait être très… sportive. Oui c'était le mot. Penché à une fenêtre, une autre personne observait la scène qui se passait entre le nouveau couple. Yuki soupira. Il était heureux pour son frère. Même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui soit choisi à la fin mais bon… Tant que Rin était heureux alors ça lui allait. Yukio se permit un petit sourire quand il vit Shima se pencher pour embrasser son frère. De toute façon c'était lui qui avait eu son premier baiser et sa première fois alors il n'avait rien perdu au change ! Soudain, l'exorciste sentit une main lui effleurer la hanche. Ha oui, il devait s'occuper de ça. Franchement, qui aurait cru que lui aussi finirait avec un homme en même temps que son frère ? Yukio savait que personne n'aurait pu savoir.

Yuta tapa du poing sur le mur. Il tenait un livre mais le lâcha quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de lire. Enfin… Il avait retrouvé Sarai. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser avant ? C'était si évident que Sarai se trouvait là-bas ! Où pouvait-il être à part à cet endroit ? Ce maudit démon-copieur… Il avait enfermé son fils et Satan au même endroit. Yuta se hâta et enfila sa veste. Il devait retourner à Masamune et vite trouver la cascade. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, Sarai allait rester enfermé pour toujours dans cet endroit maudit. Yuta utilisa la clé de l'infini avant d'arriver à sa boutique. Il sortit de celle-ci en quatrième vitesse avant de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la cascade. Cette dernière était vide. Il n'y avait plus d'eau qui y coulait et plus aucune fleur. Yuta regarda au fond du bassin avant de voir la personne qu'il cherchait. Son amour… Son âme-sœur… Hashigami Sarai se trouvait au fond du bassin vide, inconscient. Yuta n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta pour aller chercher son amant. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé après tant d'années… Yuta s'était installé à Masamune pour surveiller l'endroit où se trouvait Satan et pouvoir le libérer grâce à son fils mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Sarai y serait aussi enfermé… Il aurait du y penser bien avant… Cela était si logique. Saloperie de démon-copieur !

Septième nuit de l'accalmie. Elle avait enfin commencé. C'était l'avant dernière… Le trou noir était plus que visible et aspirait toujours plus les pouvoirs des démons qui se trouvaient sur Assiah. Satan l'observa. Il avait mal. Cifé avait toujours été comme un fils pour lui… Tout ça était la faute du démon-copieur. Mais bientôt cette ordure allait disparaître de la surface de la terre et il allait faire en sorte qu'il ne revienne jamais. Il devait aussi chercher quelque chose pour sauver Cifé et le faire rejoindre Ryuuto. Attends. Cifé avait juste besoin de puissance pour disparaître… Mais celle des démons habitants Assiah n'était pas suffisante. Mais c'étai parce que Cifé n'en aspirait pas assez… En clair si les démons lui donnait eux-mêmes leur puissance alors… Cifé allait pouvoir se refermer et ainsi rejoindre son amour perdu ! C'était la seule solution… Donc si lui, le roi de Géhenne, et ses fils donnaient de leur puissance à Cifé alors… C'était brillant ! Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?! Il aurait du avoir cette idée bien avant… Mais quand vous êtes enfermé pendant de nombreuses années dans une cage, vous vous concentrez sur la haine qui vous habite. Satan n'avait pensé qu'au démon-copieur toutes ses années… Tout ce qu'il voulait s'étaient le tuer et se venger pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. En y pensant… Azazel devait se trouver à Assiah… Il allait falloir qu'il le contact lui aussi, sans oublier Yuta et Amaimon… Et puis il avait Rin à entrainer… Décidemment il avait beaucoup de chose à faire. Satan eut un sourire.

-Allez, nous avons du pain sur la planche ! »

To Be Continued…

 _FINI ! Voici enfin le chapitre 9. J'arrive vraiment à poster tous les trois jours, je suis trop heureuse ! Bon Yuta à retrouvé Sarai, Satan a un moyen de « tuer » Cifé, Yukio a trouvé l'amour, Rin aussi et le démon-copieur s'est encore fait la malle ! Que de rebondissement ! Avec Yukio est ? (Vous gagnez le bonus que vous voulez si vous trouvez !) Vous le voyez venir le prochain chapitre hein ? Et oui, le lemon Shima x Rin ! Vous l'attendiez et bien il sera là dans trois jours ! Je vous dis donc à mercredi pour le dixième chapitre : « L'avant dernière nuit de l'accalmie, on se love et on prépare la guerre ! »_

 _Bye-nii ! Oh et reviews ?_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! Voici le lemon Shima x Rin tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Paring : AllRin_

 _PS : Vous ne laissez plus de reviews… Je suis si triste !_

Chapitre 10 : L'avant dernière nuit de l'accalmie. On se love et on prépare la guerre

Elle avait commencé, l'avant dernière nuit de l'accalmie. Shima stressait comme pas possible. C'est vrai, la personne dont vous êtes amoureux a déjà été dépucelé depuis des lustres et a déjà eu plusieurs expériences alors que lui… Lui n'avait rien ! Il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre… Shima avouait avoir lu beaucoup de magazine porno mais… Il était quasi sûr que ce n'était pas la même chose entre deux hommes… Le rose n'avait pas osé se renseigner sur un certain genre de manga apprécié par certaines filles qui shippent tel avec tel dans une relation plus que perverse et malsaine… Non, Shima ne voulait même pas savoir ! Que devait-il faire ? Là, Rin et lui étaient allongés sur le lit du premier et se faisaient face. Shima ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. D'une, il avait vu son double rejeter violemment Rin alors qu'il se déclarait à lui. De deux, il ne savait clairement pas comment se déroulait une relation sexuelle. Et de trois, la personne en face de lui était tellement attirante qu'il risquait de lui sauter dessus en très peu de temps. Pourtant le rose voulait vraiment prendre son temps avec son maintenant petit-ami.

Rin observait Shima dans son débat intérieur. Le bleuté savait d'avance à quoi il pensait. Il s'en voulait vraiment. S'il avait été dans la chambre de Shima au lieu de se glisser dans celui de son frère lors de la première nuit de l'accalmie… Mais le mal était déjà fait et Rin avait déjà l'expérience du péché de chaire… Pourtant, le bleuté savait que ça ne serait pas pareil. Là, il allait le faire avec la personne qu'il aimait… Oh bien sûr il aimait son frère mais pas aussi fort que le rose en face de lui… L'amour était si compliqué. Cependant… Devait-il lui dire ? Devait-il lui avouer qu'il avait couché avec Yukio, Suguro et même Amaimon ? Dans un couple, on était honnête l'un envers l'autre non ? Mais si le rose venait à le détester pour ça, Rin ne pourrait pas se le pardonner… Pourtant, il devait bien le lui dire un jour ou l'autre… Et puis, c'était la faute de l'accalmie tout ça ! Oui, ce n'était pas lui le fautif, donc Shima n'avait pas de raison de lui en vouloir… Non ? Rin ferma fortement les yeux sous le regard interrogateur de son maintenant petit-ami…

« -Renzo… Je dois te le dire…

-De quoi ? De tes… amants ?

-Oui… Renzo…

-Vas-y. Dis-moi avec qui.

-Y… Yukio… Suguro… Et… Amaimon…

-Bon ? Et… Ton propre frère ?

-Yukio… Il est… Non, était… Il était amoureux de moi… Suguro, ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois… Et Amaimon… Une seule fois aussi.

-Et… Okumura-sensei, combien ?

-… C'est… Euh… Hum… Trois fois… Ou plus, je crois…

-Je vois. Rin. C'est à cause de l'accalmie… Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré que je sois ton premier et que tu sois le mien en même temps mais… On n'y peut rien… Mais ne laisse plus personne te toucher à part moi. Sinon je te punirais. Vraiment fort…

-Renzo… Je vais me faire pardonner et te faire connaître le bonheur absolu. Compte sur moi, tu te sentiras vraiment très bien… Je vais te faire découvrir les secrets du corps d'un homme… Et aussi, si tu ose tenter de me punir je te le ferais amèrement regretté. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais commencer de ce pas. Et saches que je ne suis pas gentil quand je donne une punition… Alors, maintenant tu vas subir mon courroux…

-Hein ? Rin… »

Le bleuté se plaça au-dessus de son futur amant avec un sourire mutin. Lui ? Se faire punir par le rose ? Il rêvait. En tant qu'Uke, Rin avait un pouvoir… Le pouvoir de tenir son Seme par les couilles… Oui, Okumura Rin avait tout pouvoir sur Shima Renzo. Il faut savoir que dans un couple il y avait l'emmerdeur et la bonne poire. Et bah Rin était l'emmerdeur. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Le bleuté se lécha les lèvres avant de sensuellement descendre jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon du rose. Lentement il l'enleva et abaissa le pantalon avec le caleçon. Les deux partirent on ne savait où dans la pièce pour laisser à Rin le loisir de s'occuper de son futur amant. Il frôla le membre irrigué de ses mains fines avant de doucement caresser les bourses. Shima agrippait les draps avec forces, redoutant ce qui allait lui arriver. Rin savait que Shima allait craquer et voudrait prendre part à ce qui allait suivre mais le bleuté ne voulait pas. Le demi-démon retira la cravate de Shima et lui attacha les mains pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête. Là, Shima commençait sérieusement à paniquer pour la suite.

Rin redescendit pour sortir sa langue et titiller le gland. Il passa ensuite sa langue tout le long avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Shima se cambra. C'était vraiment en train de se passer ? Rin lui faisait vraiment une fellation, là maintenant ? Il faisait ça juste pour le « punir » de l'avoir menacé ? Mais pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille ? Il le savait pourtant qu'Okumura Rin était rancunier ! Il le savait que Rin mettait toujours ses menaces à exécution ! Il le savait pourtant… Oui, il savait tout ça mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça alors ? Ah oui… Il était jaloux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'était pas le premier. Oui, il n'était le premier mec à qui Rin faisait une fellation… Il n'était pas le premier mec avec qui Rin partageait le lit… Il n'était pas le premier mec avec qui Rin couchait… Non, il n'était même pas son premier baiser… Shima n'était rien de tout ça. Non, Shima Renzo n'était que l'énième conquête du demi-démon qu'était le fils de Satan… Il n'était qu'un coup de plus… Renzo commença sérieusement à sentir la colère monter en lui. Il en voulait à l'accalmie.

Ivre de rage, Shima mit toute sa force dans ses bras pour déchirer sa cravate et se libérer les mains. Il renversa d'un seul coup Rin sur le lit et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Le bleuté paniqua légèrement en voyant la mine sérieuse et extrêmement furieuse de Shima. Comme prévu, le rose était en colère. Comme prévu, il n'allait pas être tendre. Le prendre violemment maintenant, ce serait comme se venger de l'accalmie. Cette période était censé faire en sorte que les demi-démons soit avec la personne qu'ils aimaient et Shima le savait très bien. En clair, Shima Renzo en voulait à l'accalmie et pour prouver à celle-ci qu'elle avait mal fait son travail, il allait le faire souffrir. Rin savait que ça allait se passer comme ça. Personnellement, ça ne le gênait pas mais… Il aurait voulu que sa première fois avec son petit-ami se fasse tendrement et qu'elle durerait toute la nuit dans la fièvre mais… Il était pleinement conscient que cela n'allait pas arriver. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que Shima n'allait pas être trop violent comme Suguro. En y pensant… Quand Amaimon et lui l'avait fait n'était-ce pas son nom qu'il avait prononcé pendant l'orgasme.

C'est vrai. Il avait hurlé le nom de Shima mais Amaimon avait crié celui de Suguro. Il en était sûr. Non mais ! Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Il était avec son amour. Il ne devait pas penser à Amaimon ! Ni à l'accalmie, ni à Yukio ni à personne d'autres ! Shima commença par violemment mordre la peau laiteuse du cou de Rin afin e le marquer même s'il savait que la marque disparaîtrait peu après. Les vêtements du bleuté partirent rejoindre le pantalon et le caleçon de Shima dans un coin de la chambre. Le rose se plaça entre les jambes du demi-démon et les lui souleva pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Rin observa le visage de son petit-ami. Il était toujours aussi sérieux et colérique. Il exprimait toute sa haine envers l'accalmie. Rin sourit, il allait le faire avec celui qu'il aimait… Même s'il allait être violent et très peu prévenant… Même si cela allait arriver… Rin était heureux. Il allait le faire avec Renzo et récupérer ses pouvoirs. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il les avait presque perdus… Pourtant, là, prêt à se faire pénétrer par le membre de son rose, Rin réussissait à les ressentir. Elles frémissaient en lui, prête à faire leur réapparition.

Oui, les flammes bleues étaient heureuses. Rin aussi. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait seul sans elles. Il se souvenait qu'une fois, ses flammes l'avaient réconforté. Il n'avait compris sur le coup. Pourtant il avait compris que c'étaient ses flammes… Elles lui parlaient. Elles l'enveloppaient dans leur chaleur… Rin était prêt. D'un seul coup de rein, Shima s'enfonça en Rin qui se cambra violemment. Un immense sourire barrait son visage et des larmes inondaient ses joues. Il ne faisait enfin plus qu'un avec Renzo… Pourtant, ça faisait mal… Les coups de butoirs débutèrent et les cris de Rin emplirent la chambre du rose. Des cris de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Le bleuté avait mal mais il était si heureux. Le rose s'enfonçait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans l'intimité du bleuté. Cette sensation. Elle était magnifique. Il aurait préféré être tendre mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait se venger de l'accalmie. Il devait lui prouver qu'elle avait fait de mauvaises choses. Il devait prouver à l'accalmie qu'elle avait mal fait son boulot ! Tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'est mettre ensemble un demi-démon et la personne que son cœur à choisie ! Elle avait tout ratée !

Shima accéléra ses mouvements. Il butait encore et encore ce point si sensible de l'anatomie d'un homme. Rin hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, observant du coin de l'œil l'a fenêtre. De là où il était, Rin pouvait voir le trou noir qu'était l'accalmie. Il pouvait apercevoir la forme de Cifé se dessiner et verser des larmes en le regardant. Rin sourit. Shima avait réussis à se venger on dirait… Le bleuté était heureux… Même s'il avait mal, il s'unissait enfin avec Renzo… Il sentit ses flammes crépiter et l'envelopper délicatement. Il reprit sa forme démonique et Shima sentit l'intimité du démon se resserrer. Un démon séduisait les humains. Cette intimité si serré autour de son membre en était la preuve irréfutable… Quelle douce et chaude sensation… Shima attrapa les chevilles de Rin pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément. Le bleuté avait vraiment mal. Le membre de Shima était trop gros et le déchirait de l'intérieur. Pourtant un sourire illuminait son visage. La prochaine fois, ils le feront tendrement, hein ? Shima n'allait pas faire ça tout le temps… C'était juste cette nuit pour prouver à l'accalmie qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shima jouit en Rin qui atteint l'orgasme à son tour. Finalement, Rin n'avait rien montré des secrets du corps d'un homme… Bah, la prochaine fois. Les deux amants s'endormirent rapidement sous les yeux emplis de larmes de Cifé. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était d'absorber la puissance des démons… Il ne faisait rien de mal à part réunir deux êtres qui s'aiment ! Comment aurait-il put savoir que le frère de Rin était amoureux de ce dernier ? Qui aurait put s'en douter ? Il est vrai que Yukio faisait tout pour protéger son grand-frère mais c'était de l'amour fraternel… Qui aurait put penser que le petit-frère était totalement sous le charme de son Nii-san ? Cifé avait mal. Il voulait tellement disparaître ! Pourquoi devait-il subir tout ça ? Il n'avait rien fait à part aimer un humain… Il n'avait rien fait à part aimer… Cifé en avait marre. Il voulait tellement mourir. Il voulait rejoindre Ryuuto… Pitié, faîtes que quelqu'un le libère de ce cauchemar. Cifé regarda un peu partout avant de voir Yukio allongé nu dans un lit aux côté du directeur de l'école de la True Cross… Finalement, eux, ils avaient trouvés le bonheur… Lui aussi, il voulait le bonheur… Avec Ryuuto… Ah, il était si fatigué de vivre… De son côté, Satan avait réunit Amaimon, Yuta et Sarai. Enfin, il allait pouvoir mettre à exécution son plan… Ce maudit démon-copieur allait enfin payer…

To Be Continued…

 _Et voilà, le chapitre 10. Il reste 6 chapitres avant la fin. Sniff… Bon je vais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit/journée et à deux trois-quatre jours pour le chapitre 11 : « Les flammes bleues et un enlèvement »_

 _A vos reviews !_


	12. MESSAGE

Bonjour à tous ! Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et non ce n'est pas un message disant que j'arrête cette fic.

Voilà en fait je suis officiellement en vacances et du coup j'ai un peu la flemme d'écrire… Aussi j'ai eu certaines idées pour des petits OS de Saint-Valentin… De ce fait j'ai décidé de mettre momentanément cette fic en pause, juste le temps pour moi d'écrire la fin et donc de tout poster à la fin du mois. 2 000 mots tous les trois jours c'est assez dur pour moi, ainsi je pense que tout écrire d'un seul coup me donnera le courage de finir mes six derniers chapitres.

Donc vous n'aurez pas de nouveau chapitres avant deux semaines, grand maximum ! Je voudrais finir cette fic avant la rentrée…

Alors on se retrouve le 14 pour un petit drabble twincest déjà prêt à être posté ! Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai un OS Kuroko no Basuke (enfin une petite suite de drabbles) et un OS OiHina de Haikyû.

Alors merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, follows et favoris. Je vous adorent !

Bon je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée et pour ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi : BONNE VACANCES !

DramaticalRaven


	13. Message de l'auteur

Hello tout le monde ! Non je suis désolé mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Voilà le topo, j'ai perdue ma clé USB où toutes mes fics se trouvent du coup j'ai aussi perdue toute ma progression dans mes chapitres ! De ce fait, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous annoncer que je met en pause toutes mes fics sauf The Evil Within (fic Harry Potter UA) qui pour le coup avait une sauvegarde dans mon ordinateur portable.

Je sais que vous êtes déçue mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à remettre la main sur ma clé et franchement je n'ai pas le courage de tout ré-écrire... J'avais déjà écrit mille mots pour le chapitre de Sin City et environ 700 pour celui d'Accalmie et Chaleurs...

Encore désolé mais vous n'aurez pas la suite avant un petit bout de temps, surtout que j'ai le bac le mois prochain donc je ne peux pas tout gérer !

On se retrouve donc pour The Evil Within (pour ceux qui la suive) et surement quelques os que j'avais juste noté en idée papier.

Encore pardon et à la prochaine

DramaticalRaven


	14. Chapitre 11

_IIIIIIII'MMMM BAAAAAACK ! Je vous ai manqués ? Je pense que oui ! Je suis assez horrible de poster un chapitre alors que je ne sais pas quand sortira la suite mais bon je suis en vacances donc j'espère pouvoir écrire les deux derniers chapitres avant la fin du mois d'Août ! *Croise les doigts*_

 _Bref, grosse décision dans ce chapitre de la part de Sarai et de Yuta mais le lemon devrait compenser, j'espère._

 _RAR :_

 _Katakumine : Dans le prochain chapitre ! Promis ! Merci ^^_

 _PandaFlyh : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai mis longtemps avant de me décider sur le couple principal parce que j'aime beaucoup de ship en même temps mais celui-ci l'a emporté alors qu'à la base ça devait être cent pour cent Twincest ! Bref, l'histoire reprend et touche presque à sa fin donc reste à l'écoute !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 11 : Fusion et dernière nuit avant la mort

La dernière nuit de l'accalmie était ce soir. Pourtant personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Satan se préparait à livrer bataille contre le démon-copieur à l'aide de Yuta, Sarai, Amaimon et Méphisto, Azazel étant reparti à Géhenna pour prévenir les démons de son retour prochain. Mais il avait d'abord beaucoup plus important à faire ! Son fils avait enfin conclu avec le bonbon rose. De ce fait, il devait impérativement aller le voir pour l'emmener avec lui et… Et il lui apprendrait à contrôler ses flammes. Contrôler ? Ce n'était pas ça… On ne contrôlait pas les flammes, on fusionnait avec. Et il avait un atout dans sa manche. Il regrettait un peu son idée mais pour aider Rin il devait le faire. Oui il n'avait pas le choix. De toute façon Rin allait fusionner avec ses flammes et tout serait réglé. Bon il allait se prendre une dérouillé de la part de son fils mais cela valait le coup. Alors première étape, kidnapper Rin et Shima Renzo et dernière étape, apprendre au bleuté à fusionner avec ses flammes. La partie la moins fun du plan ? Attaquer le rose et pousser Rin. Satan n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Il devait blesser Shima pour que Rin se mette en colère et l'attaque. C'est seulement comme ça que le Kurikara reviendrait. Très bien ! Le roi de Géhenna s'envola et se cacha sur un toit, attendant la fin des cours pour les deux adolescents. Il ne patienta pas très longtemps avant de voir le rose et le bleuté sortir du bâtiment de la True Cross. Satan s'envola une nouvelle fois et attrapa les deux garçons au vol, les emmenant au loin. Finalement il atterrit au milieu de la forêt dans un espace dégagé. Il balança Rin contre un arbre et frappa Shima.

Il lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de lui agripper les cheveux et de lui balancer deux trois pains dans le visage. Rin était encore sonné de son coup et se tenait la tête. Il leva les yeux et se figea en voyant la scène. Son petit-ami se faisait tabasser par son père. Le bleuté sentit la colère l'envahir en voyant Shima au sol et couvert de sang. Son sang se figea et son visage se durcit. Des flammes l'enveloppèrent, faisant ressentir toute sa rage. Rin hurla avant de s'élancer sur son père. Ce dernier se recula tout en fixant son fils. Pour l'instant le plan se déroulait comme prévu mais la colère d'un démon n'était pas facile à contrôler. Rin leva la main où ses flammes se réunirent avant de former une arme. Il s'agissait d'une épée. Satan écarquilla les yeux, le Kurikara ?! Il venait de le former avec ses flammes… Même lui était incapable de faire ça. Impossible… Rin était aussi puissant que ça ? Effrayant. Décidemment cet enfant allait au-delà de ses espérances ! Rin transforma l'épée en une faux avant de s'élancer sur Satan.

« -Rin ! Ecoute-moi ! Tu dois ressentir tes flammes ! Je n'avais pas le choix que de lui faire du mal. Ecoute-moi, Rin ! Regarde ton petit-ami !

Rin se retourna et fixa son regard à Shima qui se faisait soigner par Yuta.

-Il va très vite aller mieux. Rin, tu dois ressentir tes flammes. Tu dois les sentir. Tu ne dois pas les contrôler mais fusionner avec. Tu as vu que tu pouvais créer des armes avec non ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi mais ce n'est pas fini. Calme-toi et ressens tes flammes.

Le bleuté fixa un instant avec rage Satan avant de se détendre et de fermer les yeux. Il respira calmement et se concentra comme il le put. Satan vit les flammes bleues entrer dans le corps de Rin alors que Shima se relevait, guérit de toutes blessures.

-Parfait ! Merveilleux ! Tu es bel et bien mon fils !

-Rin !

Shima venait de hurler quand il vit son amant tomber au sol.

-Et bien, on dirait bien qu'il n'est pas résister à la puissance de l'impact. La fusion avec les flammes peut être très éprouvante… BON ! Il se fait tard, non ? Décidemment, ça aura duré plus longtemps que prévu. Shima Renzo, profité bien de la dernière nuit de l'accalmie !

Shima regarda Satan prendre son envol, le laissant seul avec Rin et Yuta.

-L'état de Rin-sama est stabilisé. Si vous le permettez je vais allez veiller sur Sarai, il est encore un peu faible et… Et…

-L'accalmie agit sur toi.

Yuta leva la tête vers Shima. C'est vrai, ce dernier avait le journal de son père. Il savait tout.

-C'est la dernière nuit de l'accalmie. Unissez-vous ce soir et alors la guerre pourra vraiment commencer. Nous sommes tous prêts. Bonne nuit. Sourit Yuta avant de disparaître d'un seul coup.

Le rose regarda son amant allongé au sol. Il allait devoir le porter jusqu'au dortoir… Non mais quelle plaie. Quelqu'un aurait dût l'aider, au moins à le transporter ! Cela ne se voyait pas mais le bleuté pesait pas mal… Soupirant douloureusement, Renzo porta Rin comme une princesse (cette méthode lui donnera moins mal au dos) et sortit de la forêt pour se diriger vers le dortoir des frères Okumura. En entrant, il remarqua que Yukio n'était pas là. Surement en mission pensa Shima. Lentement, le rose déposa son amant sur son lit avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il pouvait attendre que le bleuté se réveille avant de profiter de son si merveilleux corps, la nuit ne faisait que commencer et le demi-démon avait utilisé beaucoup de pouvoir. Rin méritait un peu de repos après tout ce qu'il avait traversé récemment.

Yuta venait juste de rentrer à Masamune. Il ferma sa boutique et se déplaça jusqu'à sa chambre. Sarai était là, assis sur le bord du lit et le fixait avec ses yeux emplis de désir. Yuta n'avait pas tout compris mais d'après Satan, les pouvoirs démoniaques de Sarai venaient de s'éveiller. Cela voulait dire que maintenant, Sarai était un démon-copieur… Exactement comme son père… Le couple avait prit leur décision. Ce soir, c'était leur toute dernière nuit… Il fallait qu'ils en profitent pleinement. Yuta se rapprocha doucement de son seul amour qui le prit par la taille. Lentement Yuta se pencha et embrassa Sarai qui le fit basculer sur le lit. C'est avec une infinie tendresse que sa main caressa son entre-jambe et que sa bouche descendait sur sa clavicule. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Seuls eux comptaient désormais. Rien ne pourrais les séparer à ce moment précis, c'était comme s'ils étaient dans un autre monde et totalement isolé de tout ce qui peut vivre. Ce soir, ils allaient s'unir et rien ne pourra les en empêcher. Ils avaient trop attendu…

Yuta échangea leurs positions, se mettant au-dessus de son amant. Il se frotta langoureusement tout contre lui en gémissant doucement. Combien d'années avait-il attendu ce moment ? Une fois, une seule fois, il avait tenté avec Azazel… Sarai le lui avait permis… Mais, dès qu'Azazel avait posé les mains sur lui, il avait pris peur et s'était enfui. Yuta ne voulait pas trahir Sarai, il n'y avait que lui. Sarai et personne d'autre. Le fils du démon-copieur se sentit de suite bizarre. Là, maintenant il avait tellement envie de son amant. Quelque chose changeait en lui. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il était, il craignait la suite… Un démon-copieur était trop dangereux pour le monde. Cela ne devrait même pas exister… Son père et lui étaient les derniers de l'espèce. Demain… Demain, tout sera fini. Demain, plus aucun démon-copieur n'existera. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qui importait Sarai était le petit corps gémissant qui se frottait contre lui. Il se redressa légèrement et dans un mouvement fluide, il ré-inverse les positions. Il avait toujours aimé dominé Yuta. Dès la première nuit de l'accalmie, à leur époque, il avait adoré la sensation de s'enfoncer délicatement dans les chairs inviolées du demi-démon. Ce soir ça allait être presque pareil… Après tout, Yuta n'avait rien fait depuis sa mort… C'était comme si, il allait de nouveau lui prendre sa virginité. Son côté démon semblait vraiment apprécier cette idée.

Le monde tournait. Tout ce dont à quoi pensait Yuta était entre ses cuisses. Sarai, Sarai, Sarai, Sarai… Ce nom tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme une prière. Yuta bénissait ce nom. Il l'adorait, l'idolâtrait, le pensait parfait… Un puissant gémissement sortit de ses lèvres quand Sarai toucha de plein fouet sa prostate. Le mot tourna encore plus vite et sa vue se fit floue. Il ne voyait plus rien à part le visage heureux de Sarai. Les deux garçons sentaient leur fin venir. L'orgasme les prit de court. Ils avaient été tellement plongés dans les yeux de l'autre qu'aucun des deux n'avaient remarqués qu'ils avaient arrêtés leurs mouvements et que la jouissance les avait atteint. Sarai s'écroula sur le corps de Yuta, quémandant une légère pause avant de recommencer. C'était leur dernière nuit, hors de question de s'arrêter après une seule fois. La seconde fois se fit avec toute la tendresse dont les deux amants furent capables tandis que la troisième et la quatrième se firent violemment et fit trembler la maison entière. La cinquième fut tellement tendre et douce qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils se faisaient juste un léger câlin… La dernière fois se fit sous le regard triste de Cifé, caché dans l'accalmie.

Cifé pleurait, ces deux-là avaient pris une horrible décision. Pourquoi causait-il autant de mal ? Il voulait mourir… Cifé ne voulait plus vivre. Il voulait retrouver Ryuuto… Son cher et tendre amour… C'est tout ce qui lui importait. Il ne voulait plus causer tant de souffrance autour de lui. Ce maudit démon-copieur. Il lui avait gâché la vie… Il avait tout détruit… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait tout ça ?! Pour le pouvoir ? Pour le plaisir de faire souffrir ? Horrible… Cifé n'en pouvait vraiment plus… Il regarda une dernière fois Yuta et Sarai, qui venaient juste de s'endormir avant de poser son regard sur les autres. Rin et Shima dormaient l'un contre l'autre, ne se lâchant pas d'une semelle tandis que tous les autres se préparaient au combat. Satan faisait crépiter ses flammes autour de ses doigts, Azazel et Amaimon donnaient des ordres à des démons mineurs pour qu'ils surveillent les alentours et Hashigami, le démon-copieur, prenait l'apparence des gens qui pourraient lui être utiles. Son regard dériva sur le bureau de Samaël duquel venait de sortir Yukio, légèrement débraillé. Au moins, certains avaient trouvés l'amour… Cifé espérait sincèrement que les autres le trouveraient aussi… L'ayant trouvé il y a longtemps, il sait que c'est nécessaire même si la plupart du temps ça fait beaucoup de mal…

Méphisto venait de remettre sa veste en place quand Yukio sortit du bureau. Demain, la guerre allait commencer. Il devait se préparer à tout. Il était possible qu'Hashigami prenne l'apparence de nombreuses personnes qu'il a vue dans le passé. Il était donc fort probable qu'il essaie d'induire Rin en erreur en prenant l'apparence de sa mère ou de son père adoptif… Même si cette dernière possibilité allait plutôt mettre le demi-démon dans une colère noire. La nuit était extrêmement calme et chaque marin savait que c'était le calme avant la tempête.

Des gens s'étaient préparés à la guerre, d'autres se sont offert une dernière nuit empli de promesses et de tendresses tandis que d'autres ignorait tout de ce qu'il allait se passer le lendemain… Cifé pleura en silence, conscient que tout cela était de sa faute… S'il avait put agir, il aurait éliminé le démon-copieur depuis longtemps… Demain, il espérait sincèrement que demain sera le jour de sa mort… Demain… Demain… Demain allait être un jour sombre, empli de tristesse… Demain, des gens allaient mourir… Tout ce que voulait Cifé était que lui et Hashigami en fasse partis… Il priait pour que ce ne soit qu'eux… Il le voulait du plus profond de son cœur… Demain…

To Be Continued…

 _Oh merde alors, finir un chapitre sur un truc pareil, c'est pas cool. Mais quelle sadique je fais moi !_

 _Bon, prochain chapitre la guerre et la fermeture de l'accalmie. Attendez-le avec impatiente !_

 _Laissez-moi des reviews en honneur de mon retour !_

 _Bye-nii !_


	15. Mot de l'auteur

Désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je met mes fics en hiatus pendant un petit moment, les raisons sont sur mon profil.

D'ici la fin de l'année je ne pense pas posté énormément mais je promet que je vais finir mes fics !

A bientôt,

DramaticalRaven.


	16. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour/bonsoir ! Voici (enfin) les deux derniers chapitres d'Accalmie et Chaleurs !_

 _Ps :_ **Ryuto**

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 12 : La dernière bataille -Souffrance et Pardon-

Rage. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait corresponde au combat que tout le monde menait en ce moment même. Des tonnes de démons avaient envahis la True Cross. Le Démon-Copieur, était là, perché sur une cheminée, jubilant. Toutes les sécurités de l'école avaient été réduites à néant. Tous les élèves étaient en sécurité loin de la bataille, les apprentis exorcistes combattaient aux côtés des vrais avec de l'ancienneté. Sarai et Yuta étaient arrivés en renfort, plus unis que jamais alors qu'Amaimon ne se gênait pas pour hurler sa joie. Méphisto se battait aussi, avec le frère de Rin. Ce dernier était avec son père, unissant leurs flammes pour plus de puissance. Il faisait nuit, l'accalmie était haute dans le ciel. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi le Démon-Copieur avait attaqué là maintenant sauf Rin et Satan. Cet enfoiré voulait les empêcher de refermer l'accalmie. Il voulait que Cifé souffre encore plus, éloigné à jamais de son unique amour. Sa haine n'avait donc aucune limite ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui le motivait pour être aussi odieux ? Il avait un fils bon sang ! Il avait bien dû aimer à un moment donné non ?! C'était la solution.

Rin embrocha un dernier démon avant de sauter sur le toit, juste ne face de leur véritable ennemi et de lui hurler :

« HEY ! Pourquoi tu fais une chose pareille ?! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous laisser faire pour que Cifé rejoigne Ryuto une bonne fois pour toute ?! Tu dois bien savoir ce qu'est l'amour non ? Tu as eu un fils !

-IL L'A TUE ! Pourquoi un meurtrier peut-il avoir l'amour alors qu'il m'a enlevé le mien ?! Jamais ils ne seront réunis ! Jamais ils ne se reverront ! JAMAIS !

-C'est ça ton excuse ? Ta seule motivation ?! Juste parce que tu as perdu ton amour, tu prive les autres du seul sentiment qui les rend humain ? T'es pas un peu givré sur les bords ? TU as voulu tué l'amour de ton FILS ! Tu voulais que tout le monde ressente ta douleur ? Qu'ils comprennent à quel point tu es malheureux sans la personne qui t'as donné Sarai ?! C'est ça la solution tu crois ? Mener une grande bataille, tuer des millions d'innocents et ça dans le seul but de ne pas vouloir réunir deux âme-sœurs ?! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Un monde de désolation où l'amour n'existe pas ? Tu veux donc tellement voir ton fils souffrir ? Tu crois que c'est ce qu'aurais voulu ton amour ? Tu crois qu'il aurait voulu que tu sois ainsi ? Que tu fasses tout ça ? Que tu deviennes un tel connard ?! C'est ce que tu penses ?

Le Démon-Copieur ne répondit pas. Son visage n'exprimait rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ses pupilles vacillaient, tremblaient et ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes. Une image s'insinua dans son esprit, celle de sa femme tenant leur fils pour la première fois… Une autre image survint, celle de son fils lui annonçant pour Yuta… Une troisième le frappa au plein visage, celle de la mort de sa femme et des larmes de Sarai… Puis deux dernières, un enfant forcé de tuer et ce même enfant en adulte ayant de l'amour… Attendez… Forcé… De… Tuer… ? On avait obligé Ryuto à tuer sa femme… Ce n'était pas lui le coupable… Mais… Mais il avait été sûr et certain que c'était lui et qu'il l'avait fait de son propre chef ! Impossible ! Impensable ! Impardonnable ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Ryuto avait tué sa femme ! C'était lui le fautif ! Il devait payer ! Ne jamais connaitre l'amour ! Jamais ! Non ! Cifé et Ryuto ne seront jamais réunis, il y veillerait ! Plutôt mourir que de laisser ses abrutis refermer l'accalmie et lui accorder la paix ! Ils devaient tous payer. TOUS devaient payer pour l'avoir privé de son seul amour ! Même son fils devait en subir les conséquences ! Personne ne devait aimer ! Ils devaient tous être lui.

Démon-Copieur allait attaquer quand deux épées le transpercèrent. Yuta derrière et Sarai en face de lui. La première lui transperça le cœur tandis que la seconde lui traversait la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas mourir… Pas comme ça… Pas sans avoir laissé une dernière souffrance… Un brisement de cœur pur et simple. Il leva sa main droite et murmura une incantation. L'instant d'après, trois corps tombaient au sol. Rin n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il resta figé. Son regard resta fixé sur tout le sang qui s'écoulait lentement du toit. Les trois corps formèrent une immense flaque rouge vif au sol… Rin observa les cadavres de Yuta et Sarai, main dans la main avec un immense sourire apaisé. Le bleuté les regarda avant de se mettre à hurler comme un damné. Son hurlement retentit à travers toute l'école et tout le champ de bataille. Ses flammes l'entourèrent avant de se propager dans toute l'enceinte du bâtiment. Tous les humains durent se cacher les yeux devant l'intensité des flammes alors que les démons encore en vie se jetèrent sur Rin. Un cri déchirant retentit puis un craquement sinistre suivit d'un immense vide. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Rin qui avait repris son apparence normale. Rien. Tous les démons avaient été éliminés d'un seul coup. Aucune des personnes présentes n'hurla sa joie d'avoir gagné. Pour eux, ils avaient perdus… Sarai et Yuta étaient les seuls morts à déplorer de leur côté… Ils avaient perdus. Rien n'était positif dans cette histoire. Enfin il pouvait y avoir quelque chose…

-Rin… Murmura Satan en s'approchant de son fils.

-… Je…

-Le soleil va bientôt se lever, il faut libérer Cifé. Pour le sacrifice de Sarai et Yuta, il faut le faire. Il faut faire vite. Il ne nous reste que peu de temps. »

Rin retient ses larmes et se place sous l'accalmie. Il prit une grande inspiration, fit le vide dans son esprit et s'entoura de ses flammes. Satan en fit de même, suivit de Méphisto et Amaimon qui libérèrent tout leur pouvoir. Les apprentis exorcistes tout comme les autres invoquèrent leur familier et en firent tout autant. Une immense vague d'énergie irradia le ciel et fut aspiré par Cifé. Ce dernier continuait de pleurer. Il avait encore causé de la souffrance. Il venait de tuer deux personnes et on l'aidait quand même… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

 **Cifé.**

Le démon se retourna. Ryuto. Ce dernier se trouvait devant lui et lui tendait la main.

 **Nous partons mon amour. Viens, Sarai et Yuta nous attendent.**

Cifé regarda tout le monde, la vague d'énergie avait disparue. Rin venait de s'évanouir et souriait, bien calé dans les bras de son rose. Les couples se réunissaient, même Amaimon se rapprocha de Ryuji… Cifé pleura une dernière larme avant de s'emparer de la main de son amant. Son exorciste, son seul et unique amour…

 **Enfin nous sommes réunis, Cifé.**

L'accalmie se referma puis le calme vint. Shima porta son amant comme une princesse et l'emmena à l'infirmerie avec les apprentis exorcistes. Aucun blessé grave, juste des blessures mineures sans grande gravité. Malgré tout, l'épuisement chez les démons était plus que visible. Les familiers purent se reposer, certains sous les caresses de leurs maîtres, Kuro suivit Rin comme son ombre et Satan rentra à Géhenne pour annoncer la grande nouvelle. Amaimon laissa Ryuji tranquille en suivant son père et Méphisto ne lâcha pas Yukio qui avait son bras légèrement fracturé. Les corps de Sarai et Yuta furent emmené, on avait décidé de les enterrés quand tout le monde irait mieux. Le problème fut la décision de l'endroit mais une fois réveillé, Rin avait annoncé vouloir les enterrés à Masamune. Là où Yuta avait vécu presque toute une vie. L'école avait été réparé grâce à certains démons qui avait suivit leur véritable maître. Une grande paix avait été établit. L'harmonie avait inondé le monde. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours quelques démons mineurs à exorciser et rien ne prouvait que tous les démons de Géhenne allaient supporter cette paix mais pour le moment… Pour le moment tout allait pour le mieux. Les cours avaient lentement repris, Satan vivait entre Géhenne et Assiah tout comme Rin et Méphisto abusait de ses pouvoirs de directeur. Yukio en avait assez marre alors il avait accepté une très longue mission Dieu seul savait où. Et sur les conseils de Rin en plus (bah oui, le pauvre avait surpris ce que jamais il n'aurait voulu surprendre !). Le monde prospérait. Enfin, tout allait pour le mieux.

Un jour, pourtant, Rin se rendit sur la tombe de son « père », Shiro…

« Salut, papa… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais on a fait la paix avec Géhenne… Satan n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire, il est plutôt cool mine de rien… Je suis avec Shima... En couple… Heu… Tout se passe bien de ce côté-là aussi, on est en période « jeunesse », la fougue du début tu vois ce que c'est… Je… Tu me manque tu sais ? Même si tu n'es pas mon vrai père, tu étais ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus… Je t'aime tellement ! Si tu savais à quel point… J'ai beaucoup de monde maintenant tu sais ? Je ne suis pas vu comme un monstre mais comme Rin. Bon, parfois y'a des ratés mais jamais rien de très grave… Renzo veille au grain… Et puis, j'aime être libre, tu me connais ! Sinon, je suis toujours apprentis exorciste, mes notes ont remontés (Satan l'y oblige) et mes pouvoirs sont parfaitement contrôlés… Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontrés et que tu es accepté de prendre soin de moi et Yukio…

Tu sais… Lui aussi est en couple. Et bon sang ! Si tu savais qui c'était, tu péterais sûrement un câble ! Tu dirais peut-être qu' _il_ a pervertie ton fils, qu' _il_ n'a pas le droit et qu' _il_ devrait arrêter avant de finir émasculé du jour au lendemain ! J'imagine déjà la scène ! Je pense que ça pourrait être le sketch de l'année et même du millénaire ! Haha… Tu me manques papa… Rien ne pourra combler le vide que tu as laissé… Même pas un amour… Bon… Je crois que c'est tout… Je vais à un enterrement ce week-end… Sarai et Yuta… On a accepté de faire l'enterrement à Masamune, là où était enfermé Satan, le vrai hein… Je… Je t'aime tu sais… J'espère que tout se passe bien là où tu es et que tu bottes des culs même dans l'au-delà ! Je… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour. Je t'aime.

Rin sécha ses larmes et se leva. Il sortit du cimetière dans un pas lent avant de foncer à la gare, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Il ne vit pas derrière lui, Shiro se matérialiser et lâcher une larme.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon fils… »

Sa forme astrale disparue. Le calme vint, le vent se leva doucement et aucun oiseau ne chantait. Rien ne pouvait rendre cet instant plus beau. Le soleil se coucha lentement. Tout allait bien. La paix était là. Le vent cessa de faire voler les feuilles dans un immense tourbillon. Deux personnes venaient de se faire un cadeau inestimable : une promesse d'un amour éternel, indéfectible et un pardon accordé à jamais. Deux personnes venaient de prouvé que même par delà la mort, le pardon et l'amour était possible.

En rentrant, Rin se jeta dans les bras de Renzo et pleura tout son soûl. Il oublia sa peine un moment quand le rose l'allongea sur le lit et se plaça à ses côtés. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser avant de s'endormir lentement, bercé par la respiration de l'autre. La nuit était calme, la paix était là.

To Be Continued…

 _La suite tout de suite !_


	17. Epilogue

_Et voilà un petit épilogue !_

 _PS :_ **Pensées de Satan**

Epilogue : La paix règne sur la nuit

Peu de gens était présent. Rin était tout devant, devant les cercueils. Shima, Satan, Amaimon, Méphisto, Yukio et Kuro étaient là, derrière lui. Le bleuté ne cachait pas sa peine. C'était grâce à Yuta qu'il avait retrouvé son père… C'était lui qui lui avait offert son bracelet… C'était lui qui lui avait montré la voix. Rin se sentait même coupable. Lui il vivait son amour au grand jour alors que Yuta avait perdus le sien puis avait péri avec lui. Pourquoi cela avait-il dû arriver ? Pourquoi ces deux-là c'étaient-ils sacrifiés ? Ils auraient pu vivre ! Ils auraient enfin été réunis ! Rin se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort alors que les cercueils étaient ensevelis sous la terre. La cascade se remit à couler, comme pour les protéger. Des fleurs de lotus se mirent à flotter délicatement sur l'eau claire et brillèrent de milles et unes couleurs. Le monde leur offrait un havre de paix. Tout était redevenu normal. Tout allait pour le mieux. Masamune était protéger et en paix tout comme le reste du monde. Yuta et Sarai allait pouvoir vivre ensemble. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rester l'un avec l'autre pour toujours et à jamais.

Renzo s'approcha de son amant et le prit dans ses bras, très délicatement. Le bleuté avait l'air si fragile en ce moment-même qu'il avait l'impression de le faire se fissurer. Rin devait être rassuré… Le rose le prit la main et joua un moment avec la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche. C'était une fine bague en argent gravé d'un étrange symbole (fidélité qu'il signifiait d'après Satan) et ornée d'une toute petite pierre d'améthyste. Rin en fit de même avec celle de Shima qui elle était ornée d'un petit saphir. Satan les regarda un moment et pensa à sa défunte amante.

 **Tu aurais été si fière Yuri… Mon amour…**

Méphisto entraîna Yukio au loin, donnant de l'intimité aux futurs mariés. Amaimon s'éloigna à son tour, ayant en tête l'idée de rejoindre Ryuji. Satan, après un dernier regard sur son fils, s'en alla lui aussi. Rin et Renzo restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jouant mutuellement avec leur bague. Les deux amants finirent par tendrement s'embraser alors que le soleil se couchait. Encore une fois, la nuit allait être calme. Encore une fois, elle était témoin d'une magnifique preuve d'amour. Encore une fois, elle accompagnait deux âme-sœurs dans la mort et encore une fois, elle aimait ses enfants. Elle les berçait de sa sérénité. Le monde était en paix… Tout était calme, serein, sans souffrance. Juste un magnifique moment de calme absolu et inébranlable.

La Paix régnait enfin en maître sur le monde et dans la nuit.

FIN

 _It's over ! Enfin j'en ai vu le bout ! Cette fic est officiellement T-E-R-M-I-N-E-R. C'est avec une immense fierté que je mets le point final à cette histoire !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette énorme aventure, merci aux follow, aux favoris et aux reviews. Je vous aime ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, vraiment !_

 _Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir sur ce fandom parce que vu le temps que j'ai mis à finir cette fic, je ne me pense pas capable d'en écrire une autre :/_

 _Mais je compte bien revenir pour Un Couple, Des Vignettes, Du Twincest de temps en temps ! Pas de soucis ;)_

 _Je vous remercie encore pour votre fidélité et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _Biz !_


End file.
